Finding Her
by Chocolate Frog Addiction
Summary: PART ONE: 'Last year to get your girl man' Sirius announced to James. Maeve passed him and he whistled. She ignored him. Somehow, he knew who she was but he couldn't remember her name. He had broken her heart three years ago, and now, it was her turn...
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked for the millionth time this year.

"Potter, for the millionth time, no. Please don't make me hurt your feelings. I really don't want to. I've had enough." Lily Evans pushed James Potter away and walked upstairs to her dormitory. James Potter sighed and went to his best friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I mean I've done every romantic thing I've read. I read the books she's read and quoted all the romantic lines. What else can I do?" James sunk into a puffy armchair and gazed into the fire.

"How 'bout you leave her alone? James she's vetoed you like a thousand times. Why don't you give up on her?" his best friends Remus Lupin asked him. He looked shabby due to the full moon having passed three days ago.

"I can't! I really like her." James sighed again.

"Mate, what exactly do you like about her? She's pretty yeah, but they're tons of pretty girls out there." Sirius Black said stretching his hand out to show the Gryffindor girls. James didn't look, he continued staring at the fire.

"Padfoot how many girls do you know that tutor younger kids without extra credit until midnight. Her laugh is like music to my ears and her smile is like the brightest star in the sky. Her face is like an angel from above and her hair is the colour of the shiniest ruby." Sirius and Remus looked sick.

"Er, are you sure you didn't swallow one her romance books? Dude you're way too sappy." Sirius patted James on the back.

"Yeah, ew! Drop that romance crap James. You're not that type of guy and you know that." James appeared not to be listening.

"Want an éclair?" Peter held out a cake to James. James refused and Peter grunted and went back to eating his assortment of cakes. James got up and looked out the window. He saw a figure dressed up. The figure had red hair.

"Lily" He whispered. He sped up to his bed room and opened his trunk. He took out his Nimbus 1001 and ran down the stairs.

"Ja…" Sirius saw his best friend rush out. "Whatever" He said and went and sat next to Remus.

James ran out and flew behind Lily. Lily was walking in the snow across to towards the forbidden forest. He put on a black mask and halted in front of Lily and she let out a small scream.

"Hello Lily." James had never called Lily, Lily. He disguised his voice so that she wouldn't recognise him.

"Hello…" Lily said uncertainly.

"How are you?"

"Fine…" Lily said still hesitantly. "um.. I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

"How 'bout we keep that a secret?" James smiled at her.

"And if you're a mass murderer?"

"I'm a student at Hogwarts" James grinned. "Would you like a ride on my broom?" Lily looked at the broom scared.

"I-I don't…I mean… I want to….Brooms…" She couldn't make a coherent sentence.

"Trust me." James held out his hand and Lily got it. "How 'bout a ride to Hogsmeade?" Lily nodded apprehensively and James shot off. Lily held tight and James smiled.

"Don't kill the rider" He grinned back at her.

"I'm not liiiiiiii……" James did a loop in the air. Lily hid her head in his back. James smiled.

"How 'bout we make this exiting?" Lily smiled feebly.

"How about we don't?" James turned back and smiled at her. He shot upwards, ten, twenty, thirty, forty feet in the air. Lily was holding tighter and James was laughing more.

"Um…. Could we please slow down?" James smiled at her.

"Whatever you want." They enjoyed a nice ride through Hogsmeade. James picked up two butterbeers and they drank it on the top of a branch. They exchanged stories of their childhood while sipping the warm drink.

"You know Severus Snape? He used to be my best friend until he called me a mudblood" They talked like that for hours until James noticed the time. They flew back and James hovered outside her window so she could go to sleep.

"We'll do this again sometime, I hope." She smiled at him without saying anything and went inside. James smiled and went to his own room. He took off his mask and went under his covers. He slept with a smile on his face while dreaming of a certain red head.

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip.

"La, La, La, what a wonderful world…" Lily was singing while she made her bed. Her best friend looked at her.

"What happened to you? You seem very happy." Her best friend Maeve Smith noticed.

"Oh Maeve, I had an amazing night." And she told her, her story with her secret admirer. When she finished an owl came zooming in holding a parcel. It gave it to Lily and took off. She unwrapped the gift and saw a book. Its sheets were empty except for another piece of parchment with a note.

Lily,

We can communicate with this. It glows green if I've written something and it's closed.

I had a fantastic time last night. ;p

Lily smiled and put the book under her pillow. She went to classes like normally. The end of the day came and she ran up to her room. Her book was glowing.

**Hey Lily!**

Hey!

**How was your day?**

It was great. My God! Did you see how much homework McGonagall gave us? I have to get started on it! I'll do my homework and try to talk to you

**Great ;) I can also help you. If you must know transfiguration is my forte.**

Haha, incidentally it's also Potters'.

**Yes, well. You hate him don't you. But you like me.**

Yeah I do like you. And it's not that I hate Potter. He just infuriates me because he hexes people and tries to do romance. It's not him.

**What do you mean?**

He's not a romantic guy, he's spontaneous.

**Spontaneous?**

Yeah, you know. He doesn't plan on what to say to me. He doesn't read my books. He tried to do something that won't do. What's the movement for 'Evanesco"?

**You just swish your wand. So, Potter is trying to be someone he's not. Git.**

Yeah, whatever. So how was your day?

**My day was fine really. I've done all my homework so I'm just lazing about writing to you.**

You did your homework? When?

**Well we had DADA first didn't we? So we got homework. Then we had transfiguration and I did the DADA homework then during Charms I do transfiguration homework. Then during Care Of Magical Creatures I do Charms homework. Then during Muggle Studies I do... well I pay attention 'cause we hardly ****ever get CoMC homework.**

You may not see it but I'm grinning. What kind of a student are you? You take Muggle Studies? How come?

**I pass my exams with a 90 average. I'm not that good in Charms. I take Muggle Studies because I really like this girl and I want to impress her parents if I ever get the chance to go out with her and actually meet her parents.**

That's soo sweet! I'm sure you'll get her one day. If you ever need help in Charms, I'm pretty smart. That's my 'forte' ;p

**So what are you doing now?**

I'm still doing transfiguration. I have one more inch. Then I'm starting on DADA.

**Hehe, I can help you with DADA as well. I love that subject. I want to become and auror. You?**

I want to become a healer or a lawyer. Two totally different careers but I have specialised in both.

**Wow! That's cool. I think you should go for law. They make more money ;p**

How do you know. I'll find a rich husband and never have to work a second in my life. Get all the good benefits without sweating.

**You little tyke. All men be warned with Lily Evans.**

Yeah, yeah tease me all you want. I work my arse off and if I suddenly stop working I'll flip. I can't not do something. By the way what should I call you?

**Nah you never**

Never what?

**Never worked your arse off**

What do you mean::outraged::

**I see your pretty little arse ever day ;p**

Ok that's just freaky… but funny

**I live but to make you laugh mi lady**

Going all medieval on me?

**When shall thou see that mou is fallen heads over heel for you**

Mou?

**Me****, you baboon**

Don't call me a baboon

**Baboon**

Stop

**Baboon. That's my new nickname for you :) **

What a way to a ladies heart.

**You're not a lady**

Excuse me?

**You're a baboon, hehe**

Very funny ::dripping with sarcasm::

**You know I love you**

Hmm, don't try and weasel yourself out of this

**No way my little Baboon ;p **

Humph. I'm done!

**Done with what?**

My homework.

**Yey! Let's play a game**

Alrighty :) What game?

**Twenty questions…**

Crap I gotta go! I'm so sorry. It's time for me to patrol. Bloody Potter

**Oy, go easy on him**

Yeah whatever xoxo

James closed the book and smiled. He got up to do his rounds.

"Hello Evans" He waved cheerfully. Lily just looked at him and walked out the portrait. James sighed. But at least she was friendly with the 'mystery guy'.

"So Lily, how are you?" James asked breaking the half hour of silence.

"I'm fine" Her answer was curt.

"So… Did you finish the homework?" James inwardly slapped himself. Out of all the questions he had to ask that one.

"Yes. Ok You take the right path, I'll go left" Lily went left without saying another word. James dropped his shoulders and went right.

They each went their way thinking about their own problems. Not five minutes had passed when James heard a shout. He ran to the spot where he heard it. He found Lily on the floor; she had fainted. He looked around frantically in case someone had stunned her or scared her. He bent down and slapped her gently on the cheek to wake her up. She didn't stir. He looked around and saw if there was anyone to help him; no one. HE gently lifted her up and made his way to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, MADAME POMFREY!" James yelled bursting through the doors. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office doors to see who was yelling.

"Mr Potter, what's this all about. You shouldn't yell in a hospital…"

"Madame Pomfrey, it's Evans, she's fainted."

"Don't stand there Potter, bring her here!" She pointed to an empty bed. James laid Lily on the bed so Madame Pomfrey could examine her.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems that Ms Evans has had a migraine and she just fainted from the pain. No need to worry, you can go back to your common room." James thanked her and made his way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey People!" James came in and sat down beside Sirius. He saw Peter and Remus sitting on the opposite couch looking utterly bored. This became clear when James saw Sirius talking to them.

"… and so I told him that Merlin's beard was just as long as his and that he was Merlin. He just chuckled and told me that I was kind but I insisted. I also told him that his intelligence and magical abilities proved that he was Merlin incarnated. Then he told me that he was not Buddhist and he was in fact…" James had enough.

"Sirius shut up" James said bluntly. Peter and Remus thanked him. Sirius just look mortified.

"Prongsy! Hello my dear boy, now you missed my little run in with Dumbledore. You see I was going down to the kitchens wanting to nick some food and I met him coming down the other staircase. Of course I had to tell him I was looking for you because you know students aren't allowed to go to the kitchens, I also told him that it was still ten minutes before curfew and that I was allowed to be out and about. So anyway he joined me to start looking for you and we got into a conversation…" James shook his head while Remus and Peter regained their bored position.

"Sirius, quite frankly I don't want to know." He said again in a blunt voice. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, be mean. See if I ever talk to you again." James smiled. His best friend was joking, he never managed to stay quiet for more than five minutes.

"So Prongs, what's up with you?" Remus asked.

"Well while I was doing rounds, Evans and I split up to search different corridors. Five minutes hadn't passed and I heard someone shout 'help'. I ran to the person and saw that it was Lily. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't. So I took her to the Hospital wing. Apparently she gets migraines and faints on occasion from the pain. So I left her there. She should be out and about by tomorrow." James finished telling them about his night when Maeve Smith, Lily's best friend, shot out of nowhere.

"In the hospital wing you say Potter?" James looked around wildly and found her sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Maeve reddened at this.

"I'm Maeve, Lily's best friend?" James looked at her. She had purple hair and an athletic body. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

"Um… yeah… she's fine though. Nothing serious."

"All the same, I should go visit her." Maeve got up and went to the portrait hole. She disappeared behind it.

"What did she say her name was?" Sirius asked James.

"Maeve Smith. I think I know her…" Sirius paled at the sight of her name.

"Damn! She's the girl I dated in fourth year. Remember? I dumped her kind of badly, well really she found me kissing another girl. Oops." His friends sighed at him. They remembered that break-up. They didn't speak to him for a week. Sirius had learnt his lesson but Maeve never spoke to him again. She was weird girl. Sirius had ended up with green boils and red skin with blue nails and yellow body hair. When Professor McGonagall asked for an explanation for her behaviour she merely just stated that 'Black is showing his school spirit'. Professor McGonagall hadn't given her detention nor taken away any points; she did in fact give her ten points for making her smile for the first time that day. Sirius raved on about how she got away and how Maeve must have put on the 'Imperius' curse on her. Remus and James shut him up, after and hour of hearing him rant on non-stop, with the 'Silencio' spell.

"Damn she's still as hot as ever" Sirius remained quiet for the rest of night, which was very not like him while Remus and James played chess.

The next morning James got up early because he had a nightmare. His was playing a Quidditch match against Slytherin and his broom had suddenly turned into a jelly broom and he fell from a height of fifty feet. He put on his school robe, took down one of his favourite books and sat down on a couch to read. He wasn't reading very long when the portrait opened. Lily came in showered and dressed.

"Hey Evans." Lily looked at him and came over. She sat down opposite him.

"Hey Potter." She looked down at her lap.

"How're you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm fine."

"So, um…" Lily cut him off.

"James, thanks for taking me to the hospital wing. I shudder to think if some Slytherin found me first." James smiled inwardly, she had called him James.

"Oh no problem. As long as you're fine I'm happy. Look, I kinda told my friends what happened. Hope you aren't too mad." Lily shook her head.

"Bye James" and she went towards the stairs. James couldn't hold himself. He twisted his body so he faced Lily.

"You called me James." He stated. She halted on the first step and smiled at him. It wasn't a forced smile and it wasn't a watery smile. It was a genuine Lily Evans smile.

"Well it is your name." She said.

"Ok. See you later, Lily." James smiled back. Lily, still smiling, sent him a questioning look. James looked at her all innocent. "It is your name? Isn't it?" Lily laughed and she went up the stairs. James punched the air.

"One point for James Potter!" Lily heard him from the top and smiled to herself.

_He might be babyish but that's so cute what he did. _

Lily flung the door open.

"WAKEY WAKEY EVERYONE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Small timid faces looked over the blankets. Lily froze, she had gone into the wrong dormitory. The first years looked at the head-girl with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Uh… sorry… I would have told you that you can sleep but unfortunately you can't. Again sorry for disturbing you." She closed the door and let out her breath. This time she made sure that it was her dormitory and kicked the door open.

"Rise and shine girls!" She flung open the curtains and the circular room flooded with sunlight.

"Lily!" four voices were heard. But where was the fifth.

"Maeve! Where are you?" Lily went to her best friends' bed and saw that Maeve was still asleep. 'She could sleep through a hurricane', Lily had said many times.

"Maeve! Wake up!" Lily shook Maeve violently. She screamed in her ear, took off her covers and yet Maeve remained asleep. Lily threw cold water on her; Maeve though still remained asleep and pulled her blanket out of Lily's hand.

"This calls for desperate measures." Lily murmured. They only had three more minutes until breakfast started and thirty-three minutes until class started. Lily grabbed her friend by the ankles and tugged. She dragged her friend until Maeve was a heap on the floor.

"Maeve Smith if you do not wake this instant I will call Sirius Black up here." Lily hissed in her ear. Maeve bolted up banging her head with Lily's head.

"Ow! Now get dressed we have two minutes left." Maeve saluted Lily.

"I have to shower though." Maeve ran into the bathroom and locked it before Lily could get angry at her. A minute later Maeve was out and showered.

"So fast?" Lily raised and eyebrow.

"I had a little help" Maeve said tying her hear in ponytail. "Come on let's go! We're going to be late!" Lily sighed but nevertheless she took her book bag and ran after Maeve.

"Hey Lily, sit here!" James said patting the seat next to him. Lily and Maeve groaned because the only remaining seats were near James and near Sirius.

"Out of the whole Gryffindor table the remaining seats have to be near them." Maeve groaned.

"Well if you woke up on time." Lily scolded.

"You could have used the method I woke up with before torturing me while sleeping." Maeve took the seat near James and opposite Sirius. Lily sat opposite James, near Sirius.

"So, how come you're late?" James asked with his mouth full.

"Maeve here is very hard to wake up." Lily answered buttering her toast. Maeve grunted.

"So, Smith, did you do Defence Against the Dark Arts homework?" Remus asked Maeve.

"My name is Maeve and yes I did do it. Why?" Remus looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make a conversation." After a while he added, "Maeve" Maeve smiled as she bit into her toast.

Half an hour later they were all seated in their classroom. Lily looked into her book bag and saw a book glowing green. She opened it as not to attract people to look at it. Maeve sat next to her yawning. Three desks behind her sat James and Sirius, who was staring at Maeve.

**Hey baboon**

Hey! You in DADA now?

**Yeah**

Lily looked around to see a boy writing in a book but everyone was paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

**Don't try to look for me, cause if you do I'll never talk to you again.**

Lily didn't look up again because her mystery man was important to her.

**Pay attention as well, this is an important lesson.**

So what? It's all about the unforgivable curses. I know them all

**You do?**

Yeah. An old buddy of mine taught them to me. We practised on mosquitoes.

**That's horrible! Severus taught them to you right?**

Yes he did. What's so horrible about that?

**The 'Crucio' curse? It should never be used. The Imperius curse is just as bad and Avada Kedavra, don't even get me started.**

You seem passionate about what you're saying.

**Yes I do. That was a horrible thing, what you did. What did the mosquitoes ever do to you?**

I was just learning

**Well sometimes theory should stay theory and should not be practical.**

I'm sorry

**Whatever. I have to pay attention. Bye.**

Hello?

(Five minutes later) You can't keep ignoring me for ever you know. It's rude.

They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. Lily paid attention and James was lost in thought. Class finished and the students filed out to go to their next class.

"James?" James turned to the source of the voice. It was Lily. He continued walking but at a slower pace. Lily soon elbowed her way and caught up with him.

"James!" She said again.

"Yes?" Lily looked at him weirdly. Usually he greeted her in a friendly way. Maybe it was the impact of the class. No one felt good when they saw what the spells did to the spiders.

"We have a head meeting today. Seven o'clock in Dumbledore's office." James nodded and left without saying a goodbye. Lily stopped and waited for Maeve to elbow her way through so she could catch up with her. She told Maeve of James' weird mood. Maeve just said it was probably his day of the month. They went to their next class, Transfiguration. She opened her book bag and saw the book glowing green.

**Sorry**

For what?

**For, you know, ignoring you**

That's ok

**So how are you?**

Well now I'm fine. The weirdest thing happened today though. I was coming out of class and told Potter that we had a meeting and he answered so curtly. Wow.

**He hurt you**

No!

**I didn't mean physically**

No, not in that way either. It was odd. So how are YOU?

**ME is fine ;p**

Hehe. Can I ask something?

**Fire Away**

Why where you so… like that with the curses?

**Well my dad was once tortured with that spell. He was in Bulgaria on honeymoon with my mum and you know Grindelwald was big then he, well his supporters, tortured them. They didn't like foreigners you see. They had a tough time having a kid. That's why I'm an only kid.**

Poor you! I'm soo sorry. If you want a sister I can always trade ;)

**Petunia? From what you told me she's a nightmare.**

She is! Merlin, she's so annoying!

**Ok change subject. You should be paying attention you know.**

I can always ask you for help ;p

Plus I read about this and tried the spell upstairs. I was bored

**You nerd! You study the spells**

Thanks for the nerd, real charmer

**Sorry, I mean, you practise the spells in your free time?**

I get bored easily and it takes such a long time for my owl to bring me back muggle books from my parents.

**Your owl… Isn't it black?**

Yeah, I was practising a spell and it went wrong… poor Bludger

**Bludger?**

Yeah, he's small and black and really annoying. Like a bludger

**Haha!**

Don't laugh, poor Bludger. He didn't see what was coming to him.

**Haha!! I can't stop laughing. **(James was going red in the face as not to laugh in the middle of Professor McGonagall's speech.)

Can't hear anything

**I'm going red 'cause I want to burst out laughing but then McGonagall will kill me**

The bell rang and Lily closed the book. She packed her things and followed Maeve out the classroom.

"I'm hungry." Maeve said patting her stomach.

"So am I. Let's go see what's for lunch" They entered the Great Hall. Lunch was served. Maeve attacked the mashed potatoes and chicken.

"Eat much?" Said a new voice. Maeve looked up and saw Sirius Black standing above them ready to sit.

"Get lost Black." Maeve said with her mouth full. Sirius tutted and sat down next to her.

"It's a free world Smith." Sirius piled his plate sky high with food. Lily lost her appetite.

"Hey people!" James said happily as he sat down on Maeve's other side.

"Hey James." They heard a fork colliding with a plate.

"James?" Sirius said spraying Lily with mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I decided to be civil to him." Lily said smiling. James smiled back. A nagging feeling in Lily's head was trying to tell her something. His smile was familiar and so was his voice. Lily shrugged the feeling and started a conversation with James.

"So, how's the Quidditch practise coming along?"

"Fine, we have two new chasers since Kooks and Poles left. They're really good and I've got big hopes for the team."

"Oh, how about the seeker. I think you should change him."

"Bam, why?"

"Well he's always showing off what a good seeker he is, even though he's not. And he's bragging how he's the captains' favourite."

"Believe me. Bam is not my favourite. We do have to change him. Yesterday he threw the Quaffle and broke my nose. All because I told him he had to catch the snitch this time."

"And last time he threw the Quaffle real hard and gave Grey a black eye."

"You were watching?" James asked, his fork halfway through his mouth.

"Yes I do. I like to take a walk in the night." Lily tore off a piece of bread and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ah so what do you think of my team?"

"It's really good. Grey is an awesome Beater. He has good aim and a strong hit. Bloor has excellent aim but he needs to work on his hitting. He's good but with an aim like that he could go for a national team. Told you what I thought of Bam." James looked impressed at Lily's observation.

"That's really good. I'll tell them what you said." Lily smiled at him and ate more bread.

"Oh by the way on my night walks I see the Slytherin team practise. They're getting really good but their strategy is all violence. They'll want to knock you off your brooms. They think it's better to play against no one and win. So be careful. Their Beater, Pykes, has horrible aim but it's dangerous 'cause he hits really hard and could injure someone you don't want injured. Their captain yells at them and makes them work a lot so maybe on the day of the game they'll be tired out." Lily shoved some chicken in her mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." James said grinning. He was glad he had an actually conversation with Lily as James not as her 'mystery man'. He ate until he was full. He looked at his best friend sitting next to Maeve. He didn't look very happy. He was trying to make conversation with her but she kept ignoring him. Once she cleared her plate she got up, without a word, put her bag strap on her should, without a word, and left the Grat Hall, without a word. Lily looked at her best friend and her half empty plate. She looked at her friend and sighed. She picked up her bag and followed her but first she turned to James and said,

"See you tonight for the Heads meeting." James nodded and filled in Maeve's empty chair. He looked at his friend.

"I dunno what I should now. I said I was sorry a thousand times but she still won't listen to me. What can I do. Prongs I think I like her." With his last sentence he looked at James. His black eyes were wide and darker than usual.

"Padfoot…" Sirius continued as if James hadn't spoken.

"She listened to me when I told her about my parents. She comforted me and told me about her parents. We talked so much. She wasn't like my other girlfriends." Sirius took fork and started playing absent-mindedly without taking heed to what he was doing. James looked at him not knowing what to say. Sirius got up suddenly and left the Great Hall as well. James sighed and followed him.

"Padfoot! Wait up!" Sirius hadn't heard him because he continued to walk. They waited outside the potions room until Professor Slughorn came.

Class ended and so had the good weather. The sunny sky was filled with angry clouds. Despite the horrible weather there was a Quidditch practise going on. James was yelling over the rain.

"Maybe if you hadn't made us practise at eight o'clock in the bloody evening!" Bam yelled at him. James flew to him

"Look here, Bam. I want to see the trophy with our name on it. It's my last year so if you don't like my strategy you know where the door is. If you want to stay you hear me and you obey me. Do you read me?" James said fiercely to his seeker. His seeker nodded without uttering a sound. The team practised until James was satisfied.

"Well done team. Now work on the things I told you and get some rest. Tomorrow we're kicking some Slytherin butt!" The team cheered. Everyone flew inside. James stayed a bit flying before he noticed someone walking. He flew and saw that it was Lily. He flew in front of her and stationed himself a few centimetres away from her.

"Hey Lily" He smiled. Lily looked up and crashed into James.

"Oh, hey James." She smiled back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, taking my walk as usual. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey you want a ride on my broom?" Lily looked at him curiously. It hit her. James had the same broom. His smile, his voice.

_James is my mystery man. I can't believe it. The broom is the same. His smile has the same warmth. _

"Uh…. Lily?" James asked. Lily shook herself out of her trance.

"Wha- Yeah. Sure. Just don't go too fast." James smiled at her.

"Hold tight." Lily obeyed and James kicked hard off the ground. He did loops and swerved dangerously.

"James?" Lily pleaded.

"What's wrong?" James turned and smiled at the pale Lily. Lily hid her head in his back. James laughed. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter. They rode for half an hour until it was curfew time. James descended and they both got off. Lily was holding on James' shoulder until she could stand on her own two feet. She turned and faced him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"It was you!" She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What's wrong?" James turned and smiled at the pale Lily. Lily hid her head in his back. James laughed. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter. They rode for half an hour until it was curfew time. James descended and they both got off. Lily was holding on James' shoulder until she could stand on her own two feet. She turned and faced him, her eyes flashing with anger._

"_It was you!" She screamed._

Lily didn't like being dramatic and everything but she couldn't control her anger. James was her 'mystery man' and she started liking him. How could she like her sworn enemy?

"Lily?" James asked gently. Lily held up a hand to silence him. She turned her back on him and marched to through the castle doors. James' shoulders drooped and he started making his way in misery. He didn't understand her. One minute they were having fun and the next she yelled at him. He didn't her at all. Remus would be able to help him. He made his way up to the dormitory.

"JAMES!" Sirius came up to him and hugged him.

"Peter learnt to count!" James raised and eyebrow and threw a questionable look at Remus.

"He's been like that for quite a while." Remus whispered an explanation. Peter shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, one minute he was sitting and I was counting how much money I had, you know for Hogsmeade tomorrow, and he came and yelled, PETEY YOU CAN COUNT!" Peter paled at the memory of his friend's behaviour. James chuckled.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" He asked Sirius in a cautious way.

"Why I'm absolutely fine. 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, big ones, small ones, standing in a row, lalalalala'" Sirius clutched his private parts and was singing at the top of his voice.

"Sirius, why are you holding your family jewels?" Asked one of his room mates. James shook his head from behind Sirius and threw John Thornton a 'don't ask' look. John looked at Sirius again and muttered incoherent things. Remus smiled. Peter continued counting his money.

" 'My family jewels are precious. Should I tell you what I have? I have a sword from the 20's and a blanket from when I was young. Those, my dear friends, are my family jewels!'" Sirius started singing his own song with his own tune. It was sung off tune which was weird because Sirius could sing well.

"Sirius shut up!" James said from his bed.

"Why Prongsy dear! I never noticed you were there. How are you my darling fellow? Oh Merlin, remember those days when we…" Sirius continued speaking but no sound was heard because Remus had the sense to silence him with a spell. Everyone went to sleep except Sirius who was still singing. If you could read lips you could see he was singing the Hogwarts song. It was way past midnight before Sirius felt the need to sleep.

The next morning James woke up early. He seemed to do that a lot lately. He took his book down and sat down to read. He couldn't though. He kept thinking of a certain red-head. She was always on his mind. He couldn't think about her now. He had a Quidditch match in five hours. And then in a week he would go home for Christmas. His parents had said new neighbours had come into the neighbourhood. They took old lady's Marietta's house. Some distant relations. Apparently they were coming over for Christmas dinner. James was meant to entertain the two daughters. They only saw one though, another was in boarding school. James read for another hour. It was six o'clock. Most of the people would be waking up so he got up and took a shower. He changed into his Quidditch robes. He admired them in the mirror. He looked at himself wearing the gold and scarlet Quidditch robes. He didn't feel like a scrawny kid of seventeen. He felt like the Quidditch players on the English national team. Hot, talented and full of muscle. He denied all three of them after Lily had said those hateful words to him back in fifth year.

James was about to go down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sirius. He was pointing to his mouth and then at James. It took James a couple of minutes to understand what Sirius was on about. He did the counter-curse but he gave Sirius a huge lecture about annoying people in the middle of the night.

"Good Luck Prongs!" His friends wished him a couple of hours later.

"Good Luck Potter!" Was heard from some of the students. James nodded at everyone and got ready to give his team his speech. Minutes later they were out in the open. James looked around to see who had turned up. He spotted Lily among the Gryffindor supporters. She was wearing a red jumper with a gold lion. Her hair was red naturally but she added gold streaks. She wore her black robes over her attire. He looked at Maeve, who was next to her. She had her usual purple hair but she was also dressed in Gryffindor colours. She was screaming along with Lily. James smiled at the energetic red-head.

The match ended. Gryffindor had won by the skin of their teeth. The seeker had just managed to knock the opposing seeker's hand and caught the snitch. James didn't have time to celebrate. He went running for the Hospital Wing. His two beaters, his keeper and one of his chasers were injured and had to be taken off the pitch. James was bleeding profusely from his nose, courtesy of a Slytherin beater. Instead of sending a bludger he hit James on the nose with his bat but James dealt with the pain until the game was over. His other team members weren't so fortunate. Grey had taken three bludgers. One to his stomach, one fractured his hand and the third finished him off; it hit his head, fracturing his skull. Bloor had taken two bludgers to his head at the same time. His chaser, who was a girl, had taken two bludgers to her stomach. One to her leg and another hit her shoulder making her arm stand out in a weird way. She had to be taken off the pitch and was put under the care of Madame Pomfrey.

"Potter! Woohoo!! Congratualtions man. Party in the…" James shoved the sixth year out of his way.

"Out of the way. I need to go to the Hospital Wing. My team!" His team followed him clutching their broomsticks. James pushed open the hospital doors and barged in.

"Mr Potter. Do I have to remind you again? You cannot barge in here!" Madame Pomfrey scolded him.

"Madame Pomfrey I have to see my team. Please!" Madame Pomfrey noticed his anxiety.

"Fine but six visitors only!" James visited all his injured team members and told them about the match. He told a few jokes here and there. He left after an hour with the rest of his team because the sick had complained that the smell was unbearable. The remaining team promised to visit them again.

That night, after James had showered and put on a new robe, he went to sit with his friends.

"Petey, you said there was going to be a Hogsmeade trip today." James said suddenly remembering something his friend said last night.

"Yeah, Sirius said we were going to sneak into Hogsmeade today. But because of this little incident I doubt we will be going." James nodded and stared at the fire.

"Oy, what are you thinking about?" Sirius asked biting a chocolate frog's head off.

"Padfoot, what did I do wrong?" James asked him. Sirius looked at him.

"Well you say she left you suddenly. Maybe, just MAYBE she put two and two together and figured out you were her 'mystery man'." It suddenly dawned on James. He rushed up and opened his book and wrote in it.

**Lily?**

Lily was in her dormitory cleaning the her bed from the mess of clothes when she noticed the book glowing. She hesitated for a moment. She opened it and decided to tell James exactly what she thought.

**Lily?**

What?

**Hey! How are you? Aren't you happy Gryffindor won?**

Pardon?

**Quidditch? You where at the match weren't you?**

Yes. I was. How's your nose?

**You know it's me?**

Yes Potter. I can put two and two together you know.

**Funnily enough Sirius exactly the same thing.**

He put two and two together?

**No, no. He said that you would have figured out that I was James. Are you angry?**

A bit. I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?

**Because…**

Because what?!

**Because let's face it. If I told you I was James would we have had fun that night?**

-

**What?**

I guess not. But still it wasn't nice what you did. I was expecting…

**Expecting what? Who?**

Nothing. I have to go. Bye.

**Lily!**

James never got an answer. He sighed and closed the book. It was actually called a telebook. He lied down on his bed and slept; clothes, glasses and all.

Down in the common room his friends were getting ready to go upstairs to sleep.

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Remus said yawning. Peter got up to follow him.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchens." Said Sirius. Remus and Peter didn't question the abnormalities of their friend. Sirius made his way down the kitchens. He opened the door and immediately a hundred elves came up to him.

"What Mr Black want?" a house elf with large eyes and the pointiest nose came up to him.

"Hey Blinky! Can I please have whatever was left over from dinner today?" Blinky nodded at him and scurried off to find him his food.

"Will Master eat here or take it with him" She asked called from the other side of the room.

"I'll eat here Blinky" Another elf came up to him and showed him to the kitchen table.

"You can sit here with Missis here." Sirius looked up. He didn't think anyone would know about the kitchens and surely they wouldn't be coming here in the middle of the night.

"Black?" Said a familiar voice. Sirius looked at the table and saw Maeve Smith eating a huge slice of cake on her own. Éclairs and tarts and buns were piled sky high on another plate and on the other side of her plate was a box full of cake slices, tarts, buns, éclairs, home-made sweets. Damn she could eat a lot and yet she still had a great figure.

"Hey Maeve. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" She said rather coldly.

"I'm cool. I was really hungry though so I came to eat" No sooner than he had finished his sentence Blinky had brought him a huge meal.

"Cheers!" He said smiling at the house elf and dug in.

"Bon appetit." Maeve said. Sirius grinned at her.

"Want some? The grave looks excellent." Maeve hesitated. Sirius tutted and picked some grave with his fork and tried feeding her. Maeve gave in and tasted the gravy.

"Mmm, not bad" She said after she had swallowed. Sirius grinned at her again.

"Want some of my birthday cake?" She said holding out her spoon. Sirius ate it and then choked.

"Yeah, it's your birthday!" Maeve nodded at him eating more of her cake.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius leaned over the table and hugged her. He then picked up his knife and wand. He said something and the knife transformed into a bunch of flowers.

"For you. Happy birthday. Everlasting flowers. Guaranteed never to die nor wilt." Maeve laughed and took the flowers and smelt them. She put them on the chair beside her and ate the last piece of cake.

"So how did you celebrate you birthday?"

"Well Lily sang happy birthday to me in the morning and gave me her present."

"How cool! What did you get for your birthday?"

"Lots of things actually. I got a defence against the arts book. From the first years that I tutor, they pooled their money together and got me a new set of Quidditch balls. I got another defence against the dark arts book from Remus. I got a new dress for the Christmas dinner I'm meant to go to with Lily over the Christmas holidays." She bit into a chocolate éclair.

"Hm… cool. Hey taste this." He held out his fork for Maeve to taste. She leant forward and ate the mash on his fork. She pulled a disgusted face and Sirius started laughing.

"Sirius Black! What in the blazing hell was that?!" She ate three éclairs all in one go to get the awful taste out of her mouth. Sirius was still laughing and he had to calm down to tell her his recipe.

"It was mashed potatoes with yoghurt and salt. It also had the gravy sauce and some pepper. You should have seen your face! Priceless!" And he started laughing again. Maeve just shook her head at his immatureness.

"So, what do you think you want to become when you grow up?" Sirius asked her after he calmed down.

"I want to become an Auror. You?"

"Same."

"But it's really hard I learnt and practically no one gets through."

"Hm… I know but still."

"I wouldn't mind being an unspeakable."

"I wouldn't mind being an unspeakable either."

"Yeah but it's a shit job cause you can't talk about it with anyone."

"Unless you marry someone who's also an unspeakable." Sirius looked at his food and didn't see Maeve blush.

"Yeah I guess. But with your friends?" She asked him.

"Speak about anything. I doubt Lily would want to know about your job." Sirius smirked at her.

"Shut up."

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and eating and drinking. It became two o'clock before they noticed the time.

"Merlin! We have to go." Maeve said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, bummer. It was fun. Kind of like the old times" Sirius said sadly. Maeve nodded. They walked to the common room and up to their rooms without saying a sound. Maeve was going to go her way when Sirius stopped her. She turned and was about to ask him when her lips were captured by his. He pulled her closer and she didn't back out.

The rest of the week passed but it was so busy that Lily and Maeve had hardly spoken. Maeve and Sirius, Lily and James had not spoken at all. The day came when they all packed their bags to go home. Remus and Sirius were spending the holidays over at James's house while Maeve went to Lily's. Little did they know that they would re unite sooner than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lily! This house is so cool!" Lily smiled at her friend. She also took a look around her grandmother's house. This was where she grew up.

"So what's the deal with this house?" Maeve said inspecting a painting on the wall.

"Well my grandmother and grandfather bought this house and my mum grew up in it. When my mum met my dad they decided to give them this house until they found their own. They offered to buy this house and buy my grandparents a smaller one. My grandmother didn't want to but she let my mum stay in here. I lived here until I was six, seven. My grandparents lived by the sea. When my grandfather died though my grandmother came to live with us. My mum couldn't stand her so we got a house a little outside the town. She died and she left us the house. My mum likes this house a lot so we moved back." Lily stared at the painting opposite her.

"So where's your room?" Maeve asked. Lily led her up the stairs. Her room was the fifth door on the right. It was an en-suite with a bathroom. The walls were plastered with paintings that looked like a five year old drew them.

"Your grandmother paid a lot of money for painting that look like a two year old drew them" Maeve said looking at a painting that looked like a family in a field. Lily laughed.

"They're my drawings. This used to be my old room." Maeve formed and 'O' shape with her mouth.

"This was my old room" Lily told Maeve.

"Well we'll need to go shopping for furniture won't we. I doubt you can fit on that bed now." Maeve said pointing at a kid's bed. Lily shook her head.

"Shopping?!" Maeve said screaming the word. Lily laughed at her friend. She was acting differently. Maeve hated shopping.

"Don't worry, I'm not becoming like those girls that like shopping. I just want to make up your room." Lily laughed at her friend's happiness.

They went down the stairs to tell Lily's mum where they were going.

"Mum!" Her mum appeared from the kitchen door smiling.

"Yes Lily, Maeve?"

"We have to go shopping for furniture for my bedroom. It's all kid's stuff in there."

"Yes you do need things. It is your first day back so I think you should make it nice." Lily's mum took out her purse and gave Lily her credit card.

"Mum!" Lily said shocked. Her mother smiled.

"You're old enough. Just don't go over the limit." Lily shook her head. She and Maeve ran out of the room.

They arrived downtown and started shopping.

"Lily look at this bed!" Lily looked at the bed that Maeve pointed at. It was a princess style wooden, double bed. Lily shook her head.

"Nah. I've grown out of the girly phase."

"Yeah now you're all about black, black and would you have guessed, more black" Lily smiled at her friend and looked around for more beds.

"How about this one?" Maeve pointed to a steel, single bed. Lily look mortified.

"I do not live in prison!" Maeve snorted.

"Yeah you do. Petunia is the torturer." Lily laughed.

After a while more of looking for a bed Lily found a perfect one. It was in the back of the room, alone. It was a double bed with curtains. The curtains were a bright yellow. The bed was made out of mahogany wood.

"Maeve, take a look at this bed!" Lily said to her friend. Maeve came to see what Lily was pointing at.

"Oh look here are the blankets to match the curtains." Maeve held up florescent coloured sheets. Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Maeve, look the bed is perfect…"

"Have you seen the curtains Evans? They're brighter than your hair. Or are you colour blind? You know I always thought you were colour-blind. You never did anything with your hair." Maeve interrupted her.

"Maeve!" Lily said more sternly this time, "This bed is perfect. We can charm the curtains another colour." Maeve opened her arms.

"Then it's all yours." Lily asked the assistant how much it was. It was on sale because no one wanted to buy it.

"You know what, that bed has been here for a year. No one wants it because the curtains can't be dyed. It's twenty-five percent off but for you we'll make you an offer of fifty percent off." The sale assistant told Lily.

"Why can't the curtains be dyed?" Lily asked him curiously

"Well you can't get them off or else you ruin the bed." He swiped the card and soon Lily exited the shop with Maeve. The bed was going to be delivered to her house before nightfall.

"Now we want paint." Maeve said. "What colour do you want?" Lily thought for a while.

"How about you decorate my room and surprise me? Use your special powers." Maeve smiled secretly. She had the perfect plan.

They arrived home. Lily had to push Maeve off the tube because she wanted to go in circles.

"But it's so cool! Look!" Then Lily had to stop Maeve from buying a thousand tickets just to see the machine eating it up.

"It's cooler than magic!" Maeve said after the machine ate her fifth ticket. Lily yawned. It was a tiring day.

She unlocked the door and they both went to the kitchen. There were two notes on the fridge stuck on with magnets.

'Lily dear, you father and I have gone out.'

'Mum, dad, Vernon and I are going to dinner.'

"We have the house to ourselves!" Maeve squealed happily opening the fridge.

"Yeah we do. Ok look I'll stay and make us dinner. You fix my room and then we'll eat and watch a movie. How about that?" Lily had already explained to Maeve about movies and electricity. Maeve nodded and made her way to Lily's room. The bed was already there. She pushed in one of the corners. She took out her wand and muttered some spells. Photos from all their years at Hogwarts appeared. She found the 'annual photos'. Lily and Maeve took at least one photo together each year in front of the lake. There were six but the most recent one included three boys. Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. They had insisted on being photographed with them. Maeve smiled at the thought. She took the six photographs and lined them all one below the other in chronological order. She put these photos on the wall with the door. She took out more photos. Her and Lily during second year Christmas opening presents, her and Lily making funny faces at the camera, her and Lily playing chess, her and Lily playing in the snow and many more. She made three lines with five photos on one wall. On another wall she put three photos in a line but one a little below the other. The last wall, where her bed was, she left it empty. She was going to write some lyrics on it. She then decided that she didn't like white walls so she waved her wand and the walls were instantly a deep purple. She saw a battered desk another corner and waved her wand again. The desk had a nice colour and it was polished. It was a little higher than before. With another wave of her wand strange marks appeared on the desk legs. She waved her wand again and a chair appeared. She looked around and noticed a big space in Lily's room. She waved her wand and pouf balls appeared in two colours. Red and gold. She saw books scattered on tatty bookshelves. She waved her wand, again, and the books tidied themselves. The white bookcases got their old wood colour again. It was a deep brown colour. She looked at the bed and shook her head in disapproval. She changed the curtain colours to purple and added a canopy. She took Lily's snake teddy bear and wrapped it around a column. She looked around the room.

"and now for the final touch." She muttered. Black writing appeared on the empty wall. It was the song, 'I'll be there for you' by The Rembrandts. After Maeve was completely satisfied with the decoration she went down.

"Hey Lils!" Lily looked up from the pot she was peering into.

"Hey Maeve! Finished?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yeah. Hang on let me serve it in two plates. I'll take a look at my room and we can watch a movie."

"Ok." Maeve watched Lily spoon pasta into two deep plates.

"I want the Snow White bowl" Maeve said grabbing the left bowl. Lily smiled.

"Ok. I'm stuck with Bambi." Leave the food here and let's go see my room." Maeve took Lily's hand and took her anxiously to see her work of art. Lily gaped in awe when she saw her room.

"There's us playing in the snow! We were soaked through by the end of our game." She would exclaim. Or she would say, "There's us playing chess. I never did manage to beat you did I?" She looked at all the photos and made small comments. Lily came to a halt in front of the three photos.

"Maeve!" she yelled in outrage. As if Maeve was expecting this she got up from the pouf chair looking all innocent.

"Yes Lily dear?"

"What's this?" Lily pointed at a photo on the wall. Maeve grinned. It was a photo of when Lily was dared to give James a peck on the lips. It ended up as a one minute snog until Lily remembered her 'hatred' for James.

"Well it is a memory." Maeve said and walked away. Lily looked at the picture again and smiled at the memory.

"Lily, food?" Maeve reminded her. They went downstairs to watch TV and eat the wonderful food Lily made.

"Our movie for tonight is 'Grease'" Lily said holding up a tape.

When the movie was over Lily and Maeve washed up and went upstairs.

"Hey Lily! 'Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity, won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Sandra Dee!" Maeve jumped on Lily's bed and started singing into a hairbrush.

"I hate that song!" Lily said over Maeve's screeches. They both had equally good voices.

"Toughy Lily!" Lily jumped on her bed and pulled Maeve down.

"Ah! You're asking for it Evans." Maeve dropped the hairbrush and held Lily's hands behind her back.

"Let me go!" Lily screamed and kicked Maeve until she let go.

"Ah!! I got you!" Lily grabbed Maeve. She soon let go because Maeve slapped her cheek.

"You little imp!" Lily yelled. Maeve laughed and got up. She ran out Lily's room and into the hall.

"Come and get me!" Lily got up and chased Maeve. They did a couple of laps around the living room when Maeve ran out. She opened the front door and ran out in the snow.

"Haha, you can't get me." Lily chased after her. Thankfully the street was quiet but there yonder by their front fence two boys were kicking a football without knowing what to do. They heard two girls laughing and screaming.

"Come on Lily! You can't get me!" The boy looked at his friend and they both climbed the fence to look at the girls.

"Blimey, it's Evans!"

"Padfoot, it's Maeve as well. Look at them." Sirius looked at his best friend. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Prongs, you don't think the Evans' are coming for Christmas dinner do you?" James looked at Sirius. They both ran into the house.

"Mum!"

"Mrs Potter!" They both yelled at the same time. Mrs Potter came and looked at them both.

"What boys?"

"Mum who's coming for Christmas dinner?" Mrs Evans screwed up her face to remember the name.

"I think Marietta's daughter married someone called something Evans. Why?" Sirius whooped while James hugged his mum really tightly. Sirius and James looked at each other and started dancing around the house.

"Evans is coming! Evans is coming!" Mrs Potter looked at her son and his best friend for a minute before deciding that she was indeed seeing two males dancing around her house singing 'Evans is coming'. She decided that it was normal for them. She continued humming and putting flowers in vases.

"Lily, I'm cold" Maeve said after a while. Lily hugged her to keep her warm until they arrived at the door. The kicked open the door because their hands were hugging each other.

"Lily! Do we have to go to this Christmas dinner?"

"Maeve you asked me a million times. Yes we do have to go." Maeve sighed.

The night came.

"Lily! Meave! We have on hour until we have to go to dinner"

"Ok Mum!"

"Ok Ms. Evans" Lily and Maeve yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Lily, what are we wearing?" Maeve looked through Lily's cupboard.

"Well the two dresses we bought." Maeve looked at Lily.

"Three days ago?"

"Oh those dresses!" Ok.

"I shower first!" Lily yelled.

"Damn it."

The girls got ready for the night.

"How do I look?" Maeve twirled. Lily took a look at her. She was wearing a purple dress that went well with her purple hair. It was a short, dancers dress that when she twirled the hem went in circles. She had no make-up except for eyeliner that was heavy on her eyes. She looked very pretty.

Lily was just as pretty. She wore a red dress. It was long and swishy. It was strapless with a gold hem.

"Lily I can't find my shoes!" Maeve looked everywhere for her shoes. She was bending over and looking under the bed. Lily held up some shoes.

"These?"

"Oh there they are." Maeve put on her shoes hobbling about. They were a lighter purple with a small heel. They wrapped around her ankle and shins. Lily wore gold heels that went well with her dress.

"Come on girls, we have to get going." Lily's mum shouted from below.

"Shit! I didn't do my hair!" Lily took her wand out and attempted several styles.

"Lily! Hurry up!" Maeve moaned.

"Lily, Maeve, hurry up!" Lily moaned and in the end she chose a high ponytail. She put on some lip-gloss and they were ready to go. They went down the stairs.

"Oh girls, very pretty. Now here are the presents you will both give the boys." Mrs Evans passed presents around.

"What did you get them?" Lily said fingering her present.

"A scarf for both of them." Lily and Maeve looked at each other.

"All ready?" Said Mr Evans

"Where's Tunia?" Lily asked looking around.

"She's not coming." Lily and Maeve high fived behind the Evans' backs.

They were all waiting for someone to open the door.

"I'm freezing my arse out here." Maeve mumbled just as a man opened the door. He looked oddly familiar.

"Welcome, welcome." The man opened the door so they could all go in.

"Hello." Maeve said politely.

"Good evening." Lily said shaking the mans hand. He looked a lot like…

"Potter?" She heard Maeve say. She looked sharply to her left, and there he was. James Potter was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Lily! Hey Maeve."

"James I told you to dress." Mr Potter said sternly to James.

"I did dad. I was wearing a red t-shirt before. Now I'm wearing a black one" James grinned while his father shook his head. Mr Potter led the Evans to the dining room.

"So, you're our neighbours." Lily said.

"Too right you are Evans. Nice dress. Both of you." He looked at Maeve as well.

"Yes well, if we knew YOU were Lily's neighbours we would have dressed the same way.

"Prooongs!" Sirius came running down the stairs. He missed the last step and fell on top of Maeve.

"Ow" They both groaned.

"Black, get off me!" Maeve said in a muffled voice. Sirius looked down at her and grinned.

"Hey there Smith! How are you?" he got up and extended his hand to help her up.

"I was bloody fine until you knocked me down." She said as she dusted off her skirt.

"Who else is here?" Lily asked hearing music coming from the dining room.

"Oh some people from my dads work. You on the other hand are the only kids that we know so…"

"So we get to eat in the kitchen." Sirius finished, grinning.

"Oh joy" Maeve said flatly.

"Oh Smith, you're killing me. You're so enthusiastic. Stop it!" Sirius said. Maeve just glared at him.

"You guys want to change?" James asked Lily.

"Yeah but we'll have to be real quick." Maeve and Lily ran out the front door. They came back five minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Damn," Lily said panting. "We forgot sweatshirts."

"If I freeze my arse off I don't care. I am not going back." Maeve went up to the boys' room.

"Hello!" She said opening the door. The boys hugged her and Lily.

"You guys are freezing!" Sirius gave Lily his jumper and James gave one of his to Maeve.

"Black? I don't wear black Potter. So thanks, but I'll pass." Maeve handed over the jumper.

"Give it here. I am not wearing grey." Maeve and Lily exchanged jumpers.

"You guys look ridiculous. The jumpers are huge on you" Sirius said surveying Lily and Maeve's petite figure.

A while later they were sitting on the floor talking.

"So Maeve what's with you and you have to keep going out of classes once a day?" Sirius asked her.

"Um…" She looked at Lily. Lily nodded.

"Well here's the story…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A while later they were sitting on the floor talking._

"_So Maeve what's with you and you have to keep going out of classes once a day?" Sirius asked her._

"_Um…" She looked at Lily. Lily nodded._

"_Well here's the story…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First I want you guys to know that I am not a freak ok?" James and Sirius nodded.

"Ok well my parents are witches but they hate being witches. My mum dropped out of Hogwarts. I think they're crazy but they just hate the fact that magic existed. I guess it's because my mum lived with muggles all her life and my dad lived with people who loved the Dark Arts. He finished Hogwarts but refused to use his wand. My mum had already snapped her wand and threw the pieces away. They met up one day in their muggle jobs, fell in love. They got married and I was born. When I was about seven I started seeing that I was weird. When I wanted food so badly, because my parents were hardly ever home to cook for me, my food of choice would appear in front of me. I wanted a pink rabbit and while I was holding my fluffy white rabbit it turned pink. I told my parents and they went completely berserk. They told me to stop doing these things but I liked it too much. It was too cool. I have something to show you." Maeve cupped her hands and everyone stared. Fire was spitting from her palms and soon a fireball appeared. She extinguished it with a wave of her hand.

"So when I was ten a letter came. I am also the youngest in seventh year, just so you know. So my first year passed and the teachers were astounded that I could so many spells. I thought I was just good but then when Lily and I decided to prank Argus Filch a lot, McGonagall got suspicious. I could perform spells just by thinking of what I wanted. I didn't even need to say anything out loud. I thought that that's what wandless magic was. In the end Dumbledore found out, it was my third year. He told me I was a Shayre. They haven't been seen in over two centuries. I could do magic with my hands, all I had to do was point and think. A real muggle witch! I couldn't contain my excitement. But then Dumbledore warned me, I had to think carefully of what I did. People, bad wizards would be after me. It would be wise to side with the good side because if Aurors caught me I'd immediately be fed to the dementors. I've had too many horrors in my life; it would drive me insane! So I started taking lessons. I can now do anything I want; some things that are against the law, so I can do it without the Ministry knowing. I can now read minds, learn to fight in an army. Yes many things. So this is my life." Maeve looked around and saw the shocked faces of the boys. She had them under a spell with her story.

"Guys?" Lily said immediately breaking the spell of Maeve's soft voice.

"Wow, you've been through so much." James said. Maeve just nodded.

"There were times were I've been so exhausted I slept for three days straight. This kind of magic takes a lot of work. I'm training so that I don't feel so tired. It's actually working." She smiled. Sirius looked at her. 'You really don't know what you had until it's gone.' He thought to himself. She was there, so innocent and powerful and he had just hurt her.

"So you're sixteen now?" James asked.

"Yeah I am. I turned on..."

"…on the twenty-seventh of September." Sirius finished for her. Maeve grinned at him.

"Yup." Lily and James looked at Sirius.

"How come you remember that?" James asked him, "You hardly remember my birthday."

"You twit, we dated. Of course I'd remember her birthday."

It was getting late when Lily's mum called them from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" Lily yelled back at her. Lily looked back at the boys.

"Lily wait." James said holding her hand. She looked back at him. Maeve and Sirius went down the stairs.

"I have a Christmas present for you" He whispered.

"James, you needn't…" James bent down and kissed her. He drew back before she even registered what had happened.

"And this." He took out a small box. Lily took it in her hands and looked at it. "Go on then, open it." James encouraged her. She opened it and a beautiful melody filled the room. It was a glass ball that showed the under sea. Mermaids were swimming and different coloured fish brightened the orb.

"James it's beautiful." Lily said hugging him.

"Not as beautiful as you though" James mumbled. Lily didn't hear him but continued staring at her orb.

"Thanks James, really."

"Thank you for the scarf." James grinned at her.

"Bring it here. James gave her the scarf. She took it and mumbled a few words and shook her wand. The scarf was soon flashing different colours.

"Multi-coloured scarf. It will change colour with your mood. When you're happy it will keep flashing different colours." James thanked her. They went down the stairs and saw Mr and Mrs Potter talking the Evans family.

"We are very happy that you could come." Mrs Potter said smiling.

"Remember, New Years at our house." Mrs Evans reminded her. The Potters' and Sirius saw their guests out and closed the door.

"Interesting evening." Sirius said when he and James where lying; James on his bed and Sirius on another bed.

"Very" James sighed remembering the kiss.

"I gave Maeve a present." Sirius said.

"What?"

"A book of fairytales."

"Fairytales?" James asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. She used to read them when she was little. Her parents never really liked her, they liked her older brother more. She always wanted to be different from her family or the people living with her."

"Ok." James went back to his own thoughts. He kissed Lily. He couldn't believe that.

'Wonder what she's doing now.' James thought and his mind wandered to a girl that was not a hundred metres away from him.

"Lily how was it?" Maeve turned to face Lily.

"I got a Christmas present." Lily smiled at her.

"Damn I forgot to give you your Christmas birthday." Maeve got up and went to her trunk. She got a package wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper with Winnie The Pooh plastered all over it.

"The wrapping paper, great as always." Lily laughed as she took the present. She took a package wrapped in red and gave it to Maeve.

"Your wrapping paper is always boring." Maeve wished she hadn't said that. The wrapping paper came alive and bit her.

"OW!" Lily laughed so hard she fell off her bed.

"See, you insult my wrapping paper every Christmas, birthday, Easter and I decided to pay you back." Lily hummed silently as she opened her present. Maeve glared at her and went back to trying to open the present. She couldn't rip the paper or else it would spit at her. She had to find where it was stuck and carefully peel the tape off.

"Maeve thank you!" Lily got up and hugged Maeve. Maeve laughed. She had gotten Lily her own broom.

"What can I say, filthy rich parents. They just don't know when to stop giving." Maeve looked at her own present. It was a bottle of perfume. She opened it and sniffed it.

"Not bad Evans. Good choice." They laughed and went to bed again.

"Lily?" Lily had her eyes shut.

"Mhm?"

"I think I like Sirius again." Lily opened her eyes immediately.

"Maeve, remember what he did?"

"Yeah, but…" Maeve screamed into her pillow.

"Do whatever you want. I want to sleep." Lily turned over and fell asleep. Maeve stayed up a long time thinking everything.

'I like him…I don't…I do… but he cheated on me. Could I trust him? I trusted them all with a huge secret…' Her train of thoughts faded away as sleep took over. Sirius Black had truly evaded her mind, her thoughts and her dreams.

"MORNING MAEVE!" James Potter yelled in Maeve's ear the next morning. She opened one eye and groaned.

"Potter, what do you want?" She grumbled.

"WELL LILY IS AWAKE SO WE DECIDED TO WAKE YOU UP" James said, still shouting.

"Alright, alright no need to shout. I'm up!" Maeve got up. Sirius couldn't stop staring. She was wearing hot pants and a tank top. Maeve got up yawning oblivious to the stares. James and Lily were talking. Sirius was staring and Maeve was getting her clothes.

Half and hour later they were all eating breakfast in Lily's kitchen.

"Sorry you guys, I could only make an omelette." Lily cut a huge piece for everyone. They ate it with some orange juice.

"Lily, I'm going t marry you if this is what life with you means." Sirius said smacking his lips after a long drink of orange juice.

"I can cook too" Maeve took a bite out of her omelette. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, I'll marry you then." Everyone laughed.

"A'ight, what are we going to do?" Sirius asked once everyone had finished their breakfast.

"We can swim, study, go to town… you pick." Maeve said.

"Let's go down town. I hear Sound of Music is playing in colour now!" Lily's face shined with happiness.

"Er… ok… how do we get there?" James asked.

"We have to take the tube and then get off at the third stop and then walk from there." Lily stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lily? What's a tube?" Sirius asked her, his voice full of curiosity.

"It's…. We'll get there and I'll show you."

"It's this cool long thing that takes you places and this weird box that EATS your ticket! So cool!" Sirius laughed at her bright and happy face.

"Sirius that's the LAST ticket you're going to buy." Lily scolded Sirius as he put on a maniacal laugh while going to the ticket-man and bought five more tickets.

"Sirius…" Lily moaned.

"Lilyyy…" Sirius moaned back. Lily looked at him and her nose flared.

"Watch what you're saying."

"Watch what you're saying." Sirius mimicked as he put his third ticket in the machine. Immediately he and Maeve laughed at the machine.

"What a sad bunch we hang around with." James whispered in Lily's ear. Lily laughed.

"What? What?" Maeve asked looking from James to Lily and from Lily to James.

"I think they're just crazy!" Sirius whispered but loud enough so that James and Lily could hear.

"Hey I resent that." James said laughing.

"Yeah, we haven't been laughing like maniacs at the ticket barrier. Have we?" Lily gave a stern look that she kept only when scolding James and Maeve.

"Yes well…" Sirius was at lost for words. Maeve opened her mouth as well but se shut it quickly when she couldn't find words to say.

"We're sad aren't we?" She said looking at Sirius.

"Yeah we are." They both collapsed in laughter. James and Lily looked at each other,

"Ok," James said turning around with Lily following him. They walked until they reached the tube and they got in. Sirius and Maeve still laughing.

"You guys we're getting off in a couple of stops." Lily yelled over the noise. James looked white and he didn't notice her Sirius and Maeve were speaking and laughing… there was a ring around them that no people occupied they would rather be squished against the door than being near the hysterical Maeve.

"Oh dear, do you think we should call a hospital?" An old lady with a high voice said while staring at Maeve who was no balancing uncontrollably.

"I don't know, how much alcohol have they consumed? Is it safe to go near them?" A man was holding on the pole answered the old lady's question. Lily heard them and burst out laughing.

"Oh my! There goes another one." Thankfully they arrived at their stop and Lily dragged them all off. Maeve was holding onto Sirius with one hand and with the other she was holding her ribs. James looked pale and sick.

"James, are you alright?" Lily put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head because he was scared that if he opened his mouth, it wouldn't say anything nice. They walked for a bit and he started getting his colour back. Sirius was rubbing Maeve's back because she was stiff from all the laughing.

"That's it!", Lily burst out, "LAST time I am going with ANY of you downtown. That includes YOU Maeve." As she emphasized the you she pointed at Maeve.

"Gee Lils, what got your knickers in a twist?" Lily glared at Sirius.

"Let me see there's one who looks like he's going to show us his breakfast any time soon, there is one who was in hysterics and everyone thought she was a drunken maniac, and then there was another who, quite frankly, wasn't that much better." She ticked them all off on her fingers.

"Oy! I'm sorry I got sick down there. That tube-y thingy went WAY to fast and it was underground. There were far too many people and I get claustrophobic." Lily looked at him sympathetically.

"Ok then, but I was on the tube with TWO maniacs." Maeve huffed.

"Oy, drop it ok Lils?" Lily looked at her.

"Fine then"

"Evans! What are we going to do?" Sirius asked casually draping an arm across her shoulders. He pulled Maeve and draped his other hand across her shoulders.

"Whatever you want." James came up to them.

"Hey! I feel jealous." And he draped his hand over Lily's shoulder.

"How come Lily gets two guys?" Maeve asked in a fun way.

"That's because James is worth half a guy and I'm worth three." Sirius whispered but loud enough for James and Lily to hear. Lily burst out laughing while James sulked.

"Sirius that wasn't nice."

"James… er… That wasn't nice… why are you giving me the polite talk all of a sudden?" Sirius grinned at him.

"Ah well I'll say then… Sirius shut you big trap."

"That's my boy!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey Sirius, when you say that you're three times a man, does that mean you have three…"

"Maeve…" Lily and James yelled. Maeve looked sheepish and Sirius grinned at her.

"No Maeve," He looked at the bulging eyes of Lily and James, "What? I'm answering her question," He looked back at Maeve, "Only one girl at a time."

"Ew Sirius that's horrible!" Lily looked sick. James laughed.

"Don't worry my dear Lily, I'll save you from this sick bastard." His grip tightened on her and she felt relaxed. It was a feeling she never felt before with previous boyfriends.

"Hey where are we heading?" Sirius said looking at the dark alley ahead of them. Lily looked wildly around. With the bickering and being perverted they didn't concentrate on the road.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Meave said repeating herself.

"Damn it! We're lost!" Lily ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated way. James and Sirius laughed at the situation.

"What, this isn't funny." Maeve said. Sirius laughed at her.

"Come on Maeve! Don't be so down. Look let's take a right and then a left, walk a bit and then we'll see." Lily looked at James.

"How do you know where to go?" James sighed

"If you lift your pretty head up you'll see that a right and then left and then walking a bit and you'll come a lit street, alley I don't know. But I DO know there's light there." Sirius looked at his best friend in awe.

"You are smart. And all these years I thought you cheated on your final exams." James slapped him while the girls laughed. They went James' way.

"Let's sing a song!" Sirius said after a while.

"I'm not going to listen to you singing." Maeve said.

"I have a very good voice and I will dedicate you a song.

'Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York city, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do, Tim square can't shine as bright as you, you know it's true'

and because I don't like the chorus I am going on

'Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes,

Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.'

And skipping the chorus again

'Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes,

Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.'

Skip, skip, skip

'Hey there Delilah you be good, And don't you miss me, Two more years and you'll be done with school, And I'll be making history,

Like I do, You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to, Hey there Delilah here's to you, This one's for you.'

And skip the last chorus." Sirius was right, he had a good voice and Maeve looked at him in a new light. She never knew he could sing.

"But you can't sing." She said bluntly

"Yes I can. I just sing off key to annoy you."

"Black, you poofhead, you forgot the best verse!" Lily started singing her favourite verse.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way, Our friends would all make fun of us, And we'll just laugh along because, We know that none of them have felt this way, Delilah I can promise you, That by the time that we get through, The world will never ever be the same, And you're to blame." James this time was transfixed.

"Wow you can sing!" He said.

"I sure can." She grinned.

"Hey! How about when we go to Hogwarts, provided one of us is head, we should make a kind of band." Lily's eyes lit at Sirius' suggestion.

"Yeah, like one from each house. This can promote friendship between the houses."

"Yeah, Slytherin and Gryffindor will only be friends when hell freezes over." Sirius told Lily.

"That, my dear, can be done with a simple freezing spell. I think my idea is really good."

"MY idea Lily darling." Sirius said.

"No mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Yours."

"M- What?" Sirius grinned at her.

"You see I thought if I said yours you would get confused and then say mine. See I'm smart."

"No you're an idiot"

"No I'm not."

"Uh- Yes you are. No one in their right mind would be confused." Lily told Sirius.

"Well like it or not, it DID work. I got confused, so there!" He looked down at them when he heard it.

"Sirius?" His friend asked him sympathetically.

"What?" Sirius said gruffly.

"I'll visit you when they lock you up." Sirius looked at James with a glint in his eye. James took it as a cue to run.

"Jaaaames?!" Sirius ran after his friend. They ran and swerved and managed to get through the dark alleys. They didn't notice that they had ran into sunlight and onto the road. Drivers started honking at them and yelled words Sirius didn't even use. The boys looked at each other shocked and ran back to girls, thus earning them more honks and worse words.

"LILY!"

"MAEVE!" The girls came talking calmly and soon saw the boys rushing towards them.

"Drivers, mad! They… Kill us! Murderers!" Sirius rested on Maeve and tried telling her what happened but he was out of breath.

"Lily, mean people want to kill us." James whined.

"Oh, did the poor baby get scared?" Lily hugged him.

"Will you protect me?" James made his eyes as big as possible.

"Of course!" Lily laughed and put her arm around his waist. James grinned and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You ain't gotta take care o' me. I'm a real boy." James said in his southern American accent which took him five years to perfect.

"Pinocchio said that and look what happened to him." Maeve said. Lily laughed while the two boys looked bewildered.

"Pinocchio?" Sirius asked after looking at James to see who would ask the question.

"Yeah… Muggle story. Too long to tell you now." Maeve said.

"Oooo look at store. I like that coat!" Lily looked at a shop window.

"You want to go in?" James looked down at her. She looked up at him and nodded. He, still having his arm draped around her shoulders, opened the door and let her in.

"How much is this coat?" Lily asked the sale assistant.

"Forty-five pounds. We also have it in white and black." Lily looked at the green coat.

"Hm… May I please see the black one?" The sale assistant disappeared for a while and then came back with a black coat.

"Is it a size 14?" The sale assistant nodded. Lily untangled herself from James and took the coat. She tried on the leather trench and posed a bit in front of the mirror. James looked at her. 'She looks so hot in the coat. Damn. Since the night I kissed her, what are we? A couple? She sure is acting like she likes me.'

"James what do you think?" James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lily.

"It looks great Lils." Lily looked in the mirror again. She took it off.

"I'll buy it." The assistant smiled at her.

"Great. I'll wrap it up." Lily took out her wallet and paid for her coat. She exited the shop looking happy.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked suddenly noticing his hyper friend wasn't around. Lily looked around and saw two people in the alley.

"I think we found them." Lily and James walked towards their friends. They were tangled up together getting it on. Lily coughed but they hadn't noticed. James coughed louder. Still they took no notice.

"HELLO?" Lily screamed. The couple pulled apart. Maeve was red in the face and her purple hair was all around the place. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Prongs, Hey Lily-Billy" Sirius said while Maeve tried hiding her face in his shoulder. Sirius put a protective arm around her. Lily and James smiled.

"How did this happen?" James asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Sirius told him.

"Well there are a couple of shops left that I want to check out. You guys coming?" Lily asked them.

"Yup." Maeve had calmed down and now was her normal pale colour. Her dark eyes with eye liner accenting them looked happy.

James and Lily resumed their old position. Maeve and Sirius were holding hands and pointing interesting things out to each other.

"Look at that shop. It sells animals!" Maeve went to window dragging Sirius along with her without knowing.

"Awww, look at that white kitten!" Maeve pointed at a kitten that was no bigger than her palm. Sirius led her in the shop while James and Lily looked at the other pets. They soon exited but this time Maeve was holding a cage with the small kitten in.

"Sirius you shouldn't have!" She kept saying but she couldn't help admiring her new kitten.

"I'm going to name you Bobby." She said to the kitten. The kitten purred.

"It doesn't like that name." Sirius said wisely. "You should name him Boxfile." Maeve looked at him.

"Come again?"

"Boxfile. Cool name. No?"

"No" She said. Sirius' smile drooped.

"Pleease" He begged.

"Sirius…" She couldn't resist those eyes. "How 'bout we name him Jinx? Jet? Maple?" She said.

"Jet's going to be my future kid" He announced. "Maple will make me too hungry, so Jinx it is." Lily and James looked at each other and turned around so that their friends couldn't see them laughing silently.

"Let's name him Boxfile!" James imitated Sirius.

"Sirius…" Lily tried to do her best to impersonate her best friend.

"No, no let's name him Maple!" James put on a high voice. In the background he could hear both of them arguing about the name of the cat.

"No, no, no! How could you think such a name. My stomach, which is very big by the way, will not stand it especially when I'm hungry." Lily put on a deep voice. This made both her and James laugh. The argument in the background subsided and the found out Maeve had won.

"Hello Jinxy boy." Maeve cooed at her kitten. It meowed back at her.

"Can't I take him out?" She begged her friends.

"No Maeve. We won't be able to go to the shops Lily wants to." Sirius said putting his arm around her waist.

"So Lily where to next?" James asked her. She looked up at him and pointed to a shop about five metres away.

"There. I want to see the jeans." They all walked and when they reached the door Maeve and Sirius stayed outside to play with Maeve's new kitten.

"Hey Jinxy. I bought you" Sirius said to the little kitten.

"Yes he did." Maeve told him.

"Um can I please see those jeans in the window?" Lily asked the sale assistant. The assistant looked at her and James and smiled.

"Yes my dear, what size?"

"Size eight please." The assistant looked at her.

"Oh no dear, you look much thinner. You are surely a size six."

"Well then, may I please have both of them then?" The assistant smiled at her and went to bring her the jeans.

"Size six Lily? We need to plumpen you up." Lily laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I do eat. I eat so much" James nodded. He saw her how she ate while they dined at Hogwarts.

"Here you go dear." The assistant handed the two jeans to Lily. She found a dressing room.

"Wait here and tell me your opinion." She told James. James nodded and sat on a small stool. She wore the first pair but they were too big. She tried on the size six and they were perfect. She really had lost weight and she didn't like it. She used to be a size 12 but she lost a lot of weight when her grandmother died.

"James are they good?" She came out of the changing room. James stared but Lily didn't notice. She was too busy looking, if they looked good, in the mirror.

"Th-the-they're really good." James managed to say. Lily looked in the mirror again. Her jeans were tight on the thighs but flared out at a bit the bottom.

"I like them. I'm getting them." She looked around and spotted something else. "Look at that cute skirt!" She ran over to a rack of skirts. She found a swishy black miniskirt.

"Ooo, hang on another minute I want to try it on." Truth be told James was getting bored but he stayed if it was to see Lily wearing that short skirt. She exited a few seconds later and James chocked. Luckily Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Nah, it shows too much." She said inspecting her legs in the mirror.

"No it's great. Come on I want to gooo" James whined once more this day.

"Fine. Hang on let me change." Lily paid and they went out to see Sirius and Maeve holding the kitten and cooing over it.

"After you guys decide to stop playing mother to a CAT, can we go home? I'm hungry." James patted his stomach which gave a loud lurch.

"Alright, let's go home. We've got lots of food." Lily said.

"How come you never gave us any for breakfast then?" James asked and Sirius put in a 'Yeah!'

"Because chicken and roast potatoes with a strawberry tart for desert is not usual for breakfast." Lily said.

"Who said?" The boys said at the same time.

"I say!" Lily said in disgust. "Chicken for breakfast?" She emphasized the word 'breakfast'.

"Well Lily I wouldn't have said no to that either." Maeve told her.

"Whatever. Let's go home."

And so they did. Hand in hand they all went to Lily's house.


	7. Chapter 7

"James! Sirius!" Lily's mother greeted them and kissed them each on the cheek. The boys blushed.

"Come in, come in!" She ushered the boys in.

"Yeah and she leaves us out. I swear Lils she loves them more than she loves us." Maeve muttered to Lily. Lily burst out laughing.

"Lily! Maeve!" Lily's mother yelled from the dining room. "The boys are hungry, get here this instant!" Lily and Maeve grudgingly went into dining hall.

"Maeve, Lily, you're late. And Lily put some potatoes back, the boys won't have enough." Lily held back her anger as she put two out of her five potatoes back.

"Oh no Mrs Evans, we're fine." James said as Mrs Evans piled their plates sky-high with food.

"Oh no dears. You need to eat. The sauce, where is the sauce? MARIETTA?" Mrs Evans screamed for the cook.

"Yes Mrs Evans." A rather plump woman came through the dining room doors.

"The sauce, Marietta, the sauce! How could you forget?" Marietta smiled at her mistress.

"Yes ma'am. How could we forget?" She went back through the doors. She knew that once her mistress saw boys she immediately did the best she could for them. She always wanted a son but alas she only had two daughters. The sauce was brought in and immediately Mrs Evans tempted the boys with some.

"Eat, eat!" and with that the boys tucked in.

"So you're the Potter boy from next-door are you?" Mrs Evans asked James.

"Yes Ms, but Sirius here is my best friend from school and he's spending the summer with me." James' mouth was full. Lily was sure that if she was the one speaking like that her mother would have immediately scolded her. Damn Potter got away with everything, she thought to herself.

"So Lily, how's school?" James asked while he took a bite out of Yorkshire pudding. Lily glared at him.

"Just like yours." She said.

"So you play pranks, get detention and laze about. Very productive." James smiled at Mrs Evans horrified face.

"Lily? Is this true? You play pranks and get detention?!" Lily glared at James again.

"No mum. Remember? I got all O's on my OWLs. How could I have studied for a good grade if I had detention everyday and lazed about like DEAR Potter here." She emphasized the dear a lot. James grinned at her. Mrs Evans didn't comment she merely smiled at herself while she ate her vegetables.

"Mrs Evans, this food is great!" Sirius said enthusiastically not taking heed of what was happening around him. He put his fourth helpings of Yorkshire pudding and more salad and took three bread rolls.

"Er… Sirius?" Maeve looked at him.

"No, no dear eat all you want!" Maeve and Lily looked at each other and tried their best not to laugh. Sirius looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What? What? I'm a growing boy. I need my food. That's how I also get my sexy looks." He grinned to himself and patted his stomach.

"Padfoot! Not in front of Evan's mum." James hissed.

"Yeah Sirius, I don't want my mum to be traumatized for ever. Sexy? Honestly, come up with a better excuse to eat all the food." Lily told him from across the table.

"It's ok, it's ok. Now is everyone finished? Dessert is coming up." Sirius shovelled down half his plate in one go.

"Sirius!" The girls complained.

"Wow mate! How did you do it?" James looked at him fascinated. Lily and Maeve were trying not to throw up, Mrs Evans was oblivious to what Sirius did as she had gotten up to help Marietta bring in the dessert.

"We have treacle pudding, chocolate cake, chocolate fudge and strawberry ice cream." Slowly, slowly Mrs Evans and Marietta lay the dishes on the table.

"You kids tuck in. Excuse me." And she left the living room.

"Why isn't your mum staying?" Sirius asked spraying bits of chocolate fudge over Lily.

"It's because she saw your eating habits" Maeve snapped at him. Sirius stopped chewing and looked at her funnily.

"You're mean you know that?" He resumed his chewing.

"Well considering you're DATING me…" James laughed.

"She's got a point." He spooned more treacle pudding on his plate.

"Oy! Leave me some." Lily yelled. James looked at her and the nearly full dish of treacle pudding.

"Er…" he was at loss for words.

"Lily likes eating at midnight some of the deserts. Treacle pudding is her favourite." Maeve said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily took the dish away from James and put it next to her.

"Hey!" James and Sirius protested, but after Lily gave them one of her most evil glares, they shut up.

"I like the chocolate fudge more." Sirius boasted breaking the silence. Everyone laughed.

After the table had been cleared away they went to Lily's room.

"Your room's really nice!" James said turning and looking at her room.

"That's all thanks to me!" Maeve said from behind him. Sirius' arm was around her shoulder and her hand was holding the one hanging off her shoulder.

"Wow you did this?" Sirius said in awe. The girls nodded.

"I like the lyrics." James grinned.

"We love them as well." Lily said.

"What are we going to dooooo?" Sirius whined making Lily break her eye-contact with James.

"Er…" she was blushing but thankfully no one but Maeve noticed.

"How about we take a dip in the pool?" She said saving Lily from the embarrassment.

"Yeah, the pool. You guys go into the room on the right from this one and you'll find swimming trunk in the drawers. They're brand new and we use them for this occasion." Lily opened the door waiting for the boys to exit.

"Ok." They both shrugged.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Er… which room is it?"

"The one on the right Prongsy."

"Yeah but on our right when we come out or on the right when we're coming in?"

"Er….?"

"I'm meant to say er… You're meant to answer."

"Prongs you're the smart one. You figure it out."

"This room." Sirius followed James but he stopped abruptly. "Nah, nah, nah, I changed my mind. It must be on the right when we're coming IN." They went to the room and barged in. That scream stayed in the brains forever. Sirius swore he saw the window behind the girl shudder.

"What are you freaks doing here?" A blonde and skinny girl looked at them, her blue eyes full of fury.

"Er…"

"Er…" They both said.

"ANSWER ME!" She screeched. Thankfully the boys didn't have to say anything. Lily came in with Maeve. The blonde girl screeched again and Sirius covered his ears.

"Oy woman! Stop that noise!" The girl stopped and talked to Lily.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at her.

"I heard screaming and so I came. I thought you were being murdered but then again I always told myself not to get my hopes to high. I only end up disappointing myself." Maeve snorted from behind her. James and Sirius laughed.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh why? Are you going to tell mummy on me?"

"Look, ever since you became a…"

"Go on say it" Lily dared with a dangerous malice in her voice.

"a WITCH" Petunia said with such a disgusting voice that Lily couldn't take it. She slapped her.

"You bitch!" Petunia screamed, silent tears running down her cheek.

"Ooops, it slipped." Lily said grabbing Maeve's arm and dragging her out.

"That bitch, that…argh!!" Lily screamed.

"Want us to get her for you Lils?" Sirius said taking out his wand.

"No thanks." Lily said sadly. James looked at her and immediately felt her pain.

"Well I will!" Maeve marched up to Petunia's room before Lily could protest.

"You bitch. You foul creature! How can you do this to Lily? She is a thousand times the girl, friend, girlfriend you'll EVER be!" Maeve shot out a few colours from her hand. Soon Petunia looked like a rainbow. Her blonde hair was flashing different colours, her skin was red with green boils. Maeve left satisfied.

"Hello!" She was grinning like mad. Sirius gave her a peck on the nose.

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked but she didn't have to since Petunia came screaming out of her room.

"Look what you and your abnormal friends did to me!" Maeve stepped in front of Lily.

"Actually may I intervene here? There was only ONE friend. The boys didn't do anything." Petunia looked at her. No one could tell that her face was a deep shade of red under the jinxed colour.

"Change me back!!" Petunia screamed.

"No! You deserve what you got." James calmly said to her.

"Turn be back or I swear I'll…" Petunia pointed her finger to him.

"You'll point at us?" Sirius said in a nonchalant way. Maeve laughed.

"Yup, it's like she can do magic!" Sirius and Maeve shared a quick kiss.

"First, you guys get a room. Second, Petunia everything will come off in three hours. We've used that spell many times. Well Maeve has…" Lily looked at her sister and sensed danger.

"Let's go." She and her friends scampered off.

"Let's go to my house." James offered. Everyone nodded.

"LILY EVANS COME BACK HERE! I HAVE A DATE WITH VERNON IN TWO HOURS AND IF I'M NOT BACK TO NORMAL I'LL KILL YOU!" Lily scampered back to her sister despite the others trying to pull her back.

"Well then, now you and he can be voted worst couple of the year. No, scratch that. You guys will be voted the worst couple of the CENTURY." And before Petunia could say anything Lily ran off. They all burst out into laughter when they had exited the door. They were still laughing when James opened his front door. Funnily enough it was Sirius who calmed down first.

"Guys?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Where's the furniture?" James looked around his house and saw that the room was poorly furnished.

"Shit, I don't think we're…" James didn't have time to finish because an old man came running towards them.

"INSOLENT CHILDREN THESE DAYS, THEY DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP AT A JOKE." The group looked at each other and ran out the door. The ran to James' house until they were securely locked in.

"Phew, that guy had looks that could kill!" Sirius said.

"Hello, he was holding a knife!" Maeve shrilled. She seemed shaken up at the sight of the knife coming towards her.

"Aww come on Maeve you don't think he would actually kill us?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Dunno Lils, dunno." The boys looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"We would have saved you." Sirius told them.

"Yeah we would have placed our lives before yours." James said solemnly. The girls looked at him.

"Yeah right." Maeve said.

"No, no, we totally would!" Sirius protested.

"Hm…" Lily said sceptically.

"Alright then, let's go back there and we'll prove ourselves." James took both girls hands.

"Hey, Hey!" Maeve protested.

"Ok, ok you proved yourselves." Lily grabbed her hand out of James'.

"You don't, you don't have to repeat yourselves." Sirius said grinning.

"Ok, ok" Maeve said without thinking. They all laughed.

"Can we do something now?" Sirius whined again.

They all went to James' room. It was really big. The walls were painted red and had paintings that looked like a five year old drew them.

"The paintings?" Maeve asked.

"Me." Sirius puffed out his chest.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Lily said. She took a pencil and went to a wall.

"Can I." She asked James. James nodded. Lily took the pencil and a rubber and got to work. The other three stared at her. She started making bodies and then faces. The faces took shape and soon James and Sirius noticed she was drawing them and Remus and Peter; their other best friends. They were all under the shade of a tree and the lake was visible behind them.

"That's so nice!" Sirius exclaimed when Lily drew back and showed everyone what she had drawn.

"Gorgeous" Maeve whispered in awe.

"Thanks!" James said to her. Then he turned to the others. "I got a pretty picture on my wall." He boasted, sounding like a little child.

"You forget, Prongs dear, that I live in the same room so… I get a pretty picture on my wall as well." Sirius mimicked James at the last part. James looked at him and didn't say anything. He gave him a glare.

"What?" Sirius said innocently.

"Ok, ok!" Lily said sensing something was going to crop up. "Let's do something!"

"Let's play a game." Maeve suggested.

"Or… let's go to the movies." Lily said.

"Lily…" Sirius started.

"We'll get to use the tube." Lily said smiling. Sirius and Maeve looked at each other and grinned. They immediately left the room and waited by the front door.

"Come on!" Sirius said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Grrr" Maeve growled wanting to get to the tube as fast as possible. Lily and James looked at each other smiled. They sure had the most eccentric friends ever.


	8. Chapter 8

They managed to get to the cinema without much embarrassment, from Sirius and Maeve.

"We only went through the ticket barrier ten times." Sirius said defiantly while exiting the tube under Lily's glare.

"We're getting better aren't we?" Maeve smiled innocently at Lily and James. James laughed and patted her on the head.

"How come I don't get a pat?" Sirius scowled. Lily laughed this time.

"Come here." She opened her arms and hugged Sirius really hard.

"See, I get choked to death while you only get a pat on the head." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Maeve.

"You know Maeve I can always pat you harder." James offered raising his hand. Maeve squeaked and ducked. She ran to Sirius.

"Help, he's trying to kill me!" Everyone laughed and Sirius hugged her with on arm and kissed her on the top of her head. They walked like that until they came to the cinema.

"Hm… Dirty Dancing is on." Lily said looking at the posters. James came up behind her and slid his arm around her waist.

"What's that about?" He asked her.

"Dunno, I want to watch it though. It looks nice."

"It does look good, let's tell Maeve and Sirius." They looked around for their friends and saw them talking way to close to each other. Maeve was giggling and Sirius was smiling. James and Lily didn't interrupt them. They went to the ticket booth and got four tickets.

"Sorry, we're here." Sirius said panting behind them. He was pulling Maeve behind him and she was also panting.

"We came running here when we saw you guys had left." Maeve said catching her breath.

"We're watching Dirty Dancing." Lily said giving them their tickets.

"Gee thanks for including us in the choosing." Sirius said in mock anger as he looked at his ticket.

"Thank James by the way, he insisted on paying for the tickets." Upon hearing this Maeve took out some money but James brushed her hand aside.

"Sirius can treat us to food." Sirius nodded and led them to the food stand. When their arms were full of food they finally made their way to the theatre.

"Ooooooo, our first movie ever Prongsie!" James laughed while Maeve and Lily rolled their eyes.

The movie ended and Lily and Maeve were waiting for it so anxiously.

"I can't believe you guys embarrassed us in there!" Maeve exclaimed when they exited the building.

"What did we do?" Sirius asked her.

"'Oh Prongs it's really loud! What charm did they use?...Wow look at the pictures moving, and without magic! How do they manage?…Wow she's so hot!...Oooo look at them dance, sexy!...Eww Maeve you find that guy hot??' Need I say more Sirius? You embarrassed us in front of everyone there!" Sirius looked at her.

"Nice imitation of me." He smiled at her but Maeve continued to scowl at him.

"Sirius…" She warned.

"It's true though! How do muggled manage to do that cool stuff without magic?! That girl was hot Maeve, believe me if you were a guy you'd agree. And everyone laughed when I asked you if you found that ugly guy hot. See I'm funny!" Maeve looked at him, her lips thinning.

"Uh oh, she's got her McGonagall face. Prongs! Lily?" Sirius looked around for his other two best friends. His girlfriend was starting to get really scary. He spotted them walking up ahead a little. He ran.

"Sirius, get back here! I haven't finished with you!" Maeve yelled after him. Sirius looked behind him to see his angry girlfriend running after him. He wasn't watching were he was going and went bang into a tree. His last thought was 'She's going to kill me'.

"Lily! James! Our friend here ran spot bang on a tree." James and Lily hurried over. They saw Sirius sprawled out on the pavement, a gash on his forehead creating a river of blood.

"Maeve can't you do anything?" Lily asked her seriously.

"Yeah I can. Hang on." She made sure no one was looking at them and put her hand over Sirius' heart. "To make it beat normally, after the shock it will have slowed down a bit." She explained. There was a blue light and soon Sirius got his rhythmic breathing back. "Now to take away the pain so that he can't feel anything when he wakes up." She put her and over the gash and his forehead glowed gold. "Now so that no scar shows, we know how vain he can get." Maeve grinned and once more put her hand over his gash. Soon his cut was gone leaving a faint white scar. James now took it upon to wake up his best mate.

"Enervate." He said pointing his wand at his friend. Sirius stirred and looked up at them, blinking.

"Wha-What happened?" He said. Then he looked at Maeve and sat up quickly.

"Prongs! Lily! She's trying to kill me!" Maeve looked at them sheepishly. She looked at Sirius and laughed.

"Mad woman." Sirius muttered under his breath. Maeve hugged him and kissed his scar.

"Come on you big baby." She got up and tried to heave him up. He was too heavy for her and she fell down.

"Ouch!" Maeve said rubbing her backside.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Sirius grinned maliciously at her.

"Ew, you perv!" Maeve said getting up and walking away from him.

"Maeve wait!" Sirius tried to get up but got tangled up in his own feet. He feel down but didn't notice. He got up quickly and ran after Maeve. He caught up with her. She looked at him and said something. He answered back and soon Maeve relaxed. She put her hand in his back pocket. He put his arm around he shoulder and they headed towards home.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Lily commented looking at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Yeah, he's liked her for ages." James commented lost in his own world. Lily noticed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." James lied. Lily's eye's narrowed.

"Liar." She said with a hint of childishness in her tone.

"What?" James said looking at her. Lily grinned at him. James smiled back, he couldn't resist her green eyes.

"You're hiding something from me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, you see I'm King of England and I never told you." James said sarcastically. Lily looked at him, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"I can believe you're King. King of my toilet sewers though." She grinned and ran off before James could make out what she said. James finally got it and protested but she wasn't there. She was already running home. He took off after her. He whirled passed Maeve and Sirius in deep conversation.

"Come back you little imp!" He shouted.

"Yeah right!" She said laughing. She didn't dare look behind in case she ended up like Sirius.

"I'll get you." James yelled. Lily just laughed from the front and continued running. James though was a superb athlete and soon caught up with her.

"Got you!" He whispered in her ear putting both his arms around Lily's waist, tightly, so that she couldn't escape. When he whispered in her ear a tingling sensation went down her spine.

"James!" She laughed.

"You can't escape." James did his evil laugh. Lily did the mistake of turning around. Her eyes locked with his. James leaned down and Lily went on tiptoe. She closed her eyes and their lips met. She fully turned and James hugged her closer. She ran her hands through his messy hair making it messier than usual. When at last they stopped they saw Maeve and Sirius next to them.

"Care to explain?" Maeve asked with her arms folded across her chest and her foot impatiently tapping the ground. Lily blushed so deeply that it clashed horribly with her hair. James stayed as cool as a cucumber though and merely told them to mind their own business.

"Well at least we didn't interrupt you like you guys interrupted us!" Sirius said grinning.

"So you two an item?" Maeve asked Lily.

"Course!" Sirius said.

"Shut up Sirius. This doesn't concern you." Maeve stuck her tongue out at him. "I was asking Lily and last time I checked you were Sirius." Sirius glared at her.

"I don't have the boobs nor the arse to pass of as Lily." This time James glared at his friend.

"You've got a nicer arse than Lily." Maeve commented.

"Hey. Lily has the best on here." James protested.

"Nuh, uh. Maeve does." Sirius shot back at him.

"Sirius you do." Maeve told him.

"Lily does." James insisted.

"Well it's not bad. I mean it's not HUGE nor is it a scrawny arse like some girls have. She has a little…" Lily couldn't take it any longer.

"Guys! I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my ARSE" She yelled. An old lady walking nearby carrying her tins of cat food looked at Lily and then at the gang, in horror.

"Kids these days. Can't see one and they're no egoistical. It's all about them now, never think of us." She muttered under her breath but the gang heard. They all looked at each other and raised an eye brow.

"Ok…" Lily said.

"Back to the subject." Sirius said.

"What were we talking about?" James asked.

"Lily's arse." Maeve answered him. Lily glared at her.

"Yeah so, her arse is…." Lily punched him and that made James immediately change the subject.

"Ow, woman!" Lily smiled sweetly/devilishly at him.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweeter than sugar and James didn't trust this Lily.

"Lily…" He sounded scared. SPLAT. Lily had thrown green goo over James. He chased her.

"Where did she get that from?" Sirius asked Maeve.

"I conjured up some." She laughed and soon Sirius joined in. They both looked at Lily and James. James caught up with Lily and she was laughing. She kissed him again and again asking for forgiveness yet she was still laughing.

"Aguamenti!" James wet her with his wand. Lily screamed.

"James! It's damn cold!" James looked at her and she was shivering. Just the few seconds she was outside and wet, her lips had turned blue. He took off his jumper and gave it to Lily after having warmed her with a spell. Lily stood in the over sized jumper shivering. James held her close trying to get her warm again.

"Let's go in." He said after they had reached his front door.

"We gotta go pack. Hogwarts tomorrow." Lily told him.

"Shit I forgot!" Sirius said slapping his forehead. He looked puzzled for a moment. "That hurt." He said. James shook his head at his best friend.

"Ok." He said looking down at Lily. They all hugged each other and went their separate ways. From where Lily and Maeve were standing they could hear Sirius.

"PRONGS! YOU KISSED LILY! YOU KISSED EVANS! EVANS, JAMES. EVANS!" He emphasized Lily's last name again and again. James merely looked back at Lily and their eyes locked again. Lily smiled and James smiled back at her.

"Way to hyper." Maeve shuddered. Lily shrugged.

"Wake up Maeve!" Lily said trying to wake her friend up. Maeve was still sleeping though. They had two hours before the train left, they were all packed up but Lily wanted to have breakfast and enough time to get to the train. Maeve still had to shower and get changed.

"MAEVE SMITH! WAKE UP!" Lily yelled in her friend's ear. Still she didn't stir. 'Maybe she's dead.' Lily thought. But she couldn't be. She was still breathing. Lily sighed.

"Hi Sirius! Hi James." She said to the door. Immediately Maeve woke up.

"Haha! Got you!" Lily grinned. "Before you woke up to kill him and now you wake up to snog him?" Maeve got up and started chasing Lily around the room.

"Evans! I'll get you for saying that!" Both girls were running around and laughing and screaming.

"Come on Maeve, shower and come down." Lily said once they stopped for a rest.

"Calm down Lils, I can be ready in one minute." Maeve grinned. Lily grinned back. Maeve grinned harder. Lily grinned even more harder.

"Oy, I'm the one grinning! Stop grinning!" Maeve exploded after her cheek muscles started hurting.

"Fine, fine!" Lily went down the stairs muttering all the way.

"What are you saying Lily dear?" Maeve yelled from her room.

"Nothing!" Lily yelled back.

Five minutes later Maeve came down with her trunk and put it near the entrance. She went to the kitchen and saw Lily unable to sit still in her chair.

"Come on! I'm huuuuungry!" Lily tapped the table with her palm impatiently. Maeve sat down and started putting food.

"Oh that's nice. Don't even say a Good Morning." Lily said putting food on her plate.

"Yeah because you woke me up in a MEAN way." Maeve said. "I'm not going to be nice to you for a WHOLE DAY."

"That's childish."

"That's rich coming from you." Maeve said through a mouthful of bread.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're way more childish than me."

"In what way?" Lily challenged her.

"Um… when you wanted to dress up for Halloween and ask for sweets. Go Christmas carolling, play hangman all day long…. Need I go on?" Lily looked at Maeve and attacked her food ferociously.

"Fine then." She said shoving a huge amount of food in her mouth.

On boarding the Express Lily and James started arguing.

"Autumn Ball"

"Winter"

"Autumn"

"Winter- So much more romantic"

"Autumn. Potter think about it, different colours and the winter is just coming."

"How about a Halloween ball and it can be masquerade." Maeve suggested. They both looked at her and then at each other.

"You know it's kind of freaky that they do that." Sirius whispered to Maeve.

"That's a great idea Maeve!" Lily said after having discussed it with James.

"Ok so everyone dresses weirdly?" Sirius asked after Maeve explained to him what kind of a ball a masquerade ball was.

"Yup." Lily and James were playing Exploding Snap. Maeve was sitting on Sirius' lap and they were all waiting for Peter and Remus. No sooner than Sirius had mentioned him, the door opened and Remus came in.

"REMUS!" Four voices exclaimed. They all ran up to hug him.

"Petey!!" Sirius said looking at his other best friend. They all hugged each other.

"Man we got really bored with each other, didn't we?" James suddenly said.

"I didn't" Sirius piped up.

"Neither did I" Maeve said smiling at Sirius.

"Did I miss something?" Remus looked at Sirius and Maeve.

"Yup, we're together." Sirius said hugging Maeve. Remus looked at them in disbelief.

"But you hate him." He stated.

"Not anymore." She said.

"Yeah or else she wouldn't be eating his face off half the time they're together, would she?" Lily said while James had one of his eyebrows singed.

"Gross" Peter said.

"So what did you guys do?" Sirius asked his other mates.

"I went to America with my parents." Peter said. He had an odd sort of voice.

"I went to Italy." Remus said. He took the extra bag he was holding and opened it. "I got presents for everyone!" Everyone looked at him.

"Well you sent me presents for Christmas. It was only fair." Maeve laughed. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" No one responded. They all looked at Remus' bag. He took out a heavy book and gave it to Lily.

"History of Italian Magic." Lily thanked him with a hug.

"History of Italian Quidditch" Remus gave another heavy book to Maeve. Maeve had wanted that book for ages, it was the only country she never had.

"Sweets for Peter." He gave a huge box to Peter who immediately opened it.

"Thanks Remus!" He said and started eating his sweets. No one dared to ask him for some chocolate, they knew how protective he was of it. Like Lily was.

"A huge prank book for Sirius." He smiled at Sirius and gave him a huge book.

"Last but not least James. I give you this book all about Aurors in different countries." He handed over a book to James. He thanked his friend and started leafing through it.

After a while Maeve broke the silence. "Have you guys realised that Remus always gives us books as presents?" Everyone thought for a while and agreed.

"Well it's to make you smarter people. Only Merlin knows how many smart people are needed in this world." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah and Lily always gives us prank materials, Maeve gives us photos or stationary, and Petey gives us chocolate. You give the best chocolates Peter." He smiled at his friend and his friend smiled back.

"I always give, what type of presents?" James asked.

"Expensive ones." Lily stated.

"Really?" He said.

"Yup. You gave Remus that gold goblet from Egypt, you gave me that really good book all about Quidditch, you gave Peter and unlimited supply of chocolate from Honeydukes which lasted for three months." James looked at his friends as if remembering all the presents he got them.

"You guys," He said suddenly. "It's not like I'm showing off. Don't think that." James looked worried but it soon passed when Lily squeezed his hand and assured him that he only bought them what they thought they'd like.

"Plus I save up for your presents. My parents only give me some of the money. I work you know." James puffed out his chest.

"We know." Sirius groaned. He wasn't allowed to work in Mr Potter's workplace because he was a guest. But James did and he got paid. But when Sirius told them about buying an apartment they gave him the money. He had refused but they insisted.

"So off to school then are we?" Remus said as they got off the train.

They were all full when they had to go to bed. Maeve could barely keep her eyes open. James and Lily decided to stay down a little longer so Maeve and Sirius went to talk in the boys dormitory.

"You guys have to tell me everything." Remus said as they were going up the stairs. And so their winter holiday was retold.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"Are we together?" Lily asked staring at the fire.

"I dunno, are we?"

"Well…" Lily started.

"Do you want to be?" James interrupted. Lily looked at him and then back at the fire.

"I don't know. I hate making decisions and you know it!" James looked at her and she stared back.

"I really like you Lils." He told her.

"I don't know if I like you." Lily told him. James looked hurt. "I didn't mean it that way." Lily said hurriedly.

"Then…" James questioned.

"James, you tormented me to go out with you for years and you practically tortured my best mate- Severus."

"Snape was mean to me Lily. He hated me. He hexed me at every available moment."

"Make amends with him." Lily said.

"I can't." James told her.

"Then just don't do anything. Just apologise."

"Then will you go out with me?"

"James…" James got up angry.

"Damn it Lily. This whole winter you and I were so close. We kissed twice and hung around everywhere together. If you still think we shouldn't be together then tell me and I won't ever bother you again." Lily gave him an icy glare.

"Well that can't happen considering we're heads." James' expression turned to hurt.

"So you want me to stop tormenting you?" He asked her. She didn't reply. "If it means so much to you then I'll resign as head." Lily looked at him. Her emerald eyes were tearing. This was unusual. Lily never cried.

"Lily?" James went to her side. Lily blinked and the tears disappeared.

"I don't know James. How about now that we're back at school you'll turn into an arsehole again?"

"I won't" He said firmly.

"Ok then."

"So…"

"Yes." James grinned. He was the happiest man at Hogwarts now.

"So Lily what happened?" Maeve asked as they made their way to their dormitories.

"I'm his girlfriend." Lily said. Maeve smiled.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lily grinned.

"We're not like you and Sirius."

"Yeah, you're better."

"Nah you guys were made for each other." Lily said opening the door. Maeve went to her bed and pulled back the curtains. She pulled them apart and saw seven books lying on her bed. Curiously she saw the title. She picked up the title and read 'Harry Potter'.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry Potter?" Maeve murmered. She looked at the books and saw that each was a different size. "That's weird." Lily came from behind her to see what Maeve was staring at.

"Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park, Emma…How come you got Emma twice?" Maeve looked at Lily curiously.

"Emma? Lils this isn't Emma." She told her friend showing her a book called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'.

"Yes it is Emma, and so is this." She picked up a book called 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. Maeve looked at her friend puzzled and then at the books. Another girl from the dormitory came and saw Lily holding the book.

"Wow Lily you go the book 'Emma'? Isn't it awesome?" Maeve looked at her roommate and then at Lily. Why couldn't they see what she saw? She was starting to get scared. Lily and Giselle were getting into a conversation about Jane Austen.

"Lily, I forgot I have to go see Professor Dumbledore." Lily waved at her and resumed her talk with Giselle. Maeve ran to the gargoyle holding the seven books under her arm.

"Chocolate Frogs?" she asked the gargoyle. It didn't move. She tried three more sweets until she couldn't take it any more. She waved her hand and the gargoyle opened.

"Professor! Professor!" She panted, running up the stairs. She knocked on the door and waited, impatiently, for the soft 'Enter'. She burst into the room and started talking a mile an hour.

"Calm down Ms Smith. Sit down, have a sherbet lemon and tell me what all this commotion is about." Maeve swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Well you see Headmaster I came up and opened the curtains of my bed so that I could go to sleep and I saw these books." She held them up for Professor Dumbledore to see.

"But, Ms Smith, you have two 'Emma' books. I enjoyed that book but having one copy is just as good." Maeve let out a frustrated scream.

"Sir! These aren't Jane Austen books." She had captured Professor Dumbledore's attention. "It's a series of books called Harry Potter." She looked at Professor Dumbledore's expression. It hadn't changed. "Like Potter's!" She couldn't help exclaiming.

"Interesting…" Professor Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "And you say no one else can read the titles?" Maeve shook her head.

"No sir."

"Well Ms Smith, I think that these books have been entrusted to you. I suggest you read them." Maeve looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What about if they're dark magic?" Professor Dumbledore held his hand out so that Maeve could hand over the books. He did a series of complicated spells. He then held the books out to Maeve.

"So…" She asked taking the books back.

"You try and see if there's any dark magic." Maeve concentrated and muttered a few words. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." She told him. He smiled at her.

"The faster you read these books the more you will find out." Maeve went outside after having a small conversation with the Headmaster about their summer holidays.

---

Maeve was lying on her bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and she was gripped. She was reading 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. She had long figured out that the names were referring to her best friend and her boyfriend. It was four o'clock when she finished the book and she was still not tired. She put the book beside her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

'So Lily and James Potter. It can't mean… can it? Lily and James? Married? Dead? What is this? Some kind of a warning? I'll go to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. She fell asleep and dreamt of years that still hadn't passed by.

---

Surprisingly enough Maeve woke up the next morning, granted Lily had to push and scream and jinx her but she managed to get up and got ready for school.

"Damn school." She said as she put her hat on.

"Maeve, come on. The boys are waiting for us." Lily couldn't wait patiently for her friend but Maeve continued looking for her books slowly and lazily.

"Maeve…" Lily growled.

"Lils, I can't find my book." Maeve said grinning at her.

"Accio Maeve's books." Her books appeared in front of her and she picked out the ones she would need for the day.

"Ok I'm ready." She straightened up and followed Lily out the room.

"Finally!" Lily said and rushed out the door.

"Lily, wait up!" Maeve ran out after her. She hadn't noticed Lily standing at the beginning of the staircase waiting for her. She ran straight into her and they both lost their balance. They came rolling down the stairs. Both were laughing so hard that they didn't notice three boys staring at them.

"Hey look Prongs. Look what the Good Lord sent us."

"Yeah Padfoot, we were just asking him to send us some hot girls- other than our girlfriends _of course_ and look what he sent us." James laughed. They helped the girls up and walked to the Great Hall.

"So what do we have today?" Maeve asked taking a bread roll.

"Ts, ts. Three weeks of holiday and you've forgotten everything?" James teased her. Maeve stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maeve, better comebacks!" Sirius said egging her on.

"Potter… you…you… well I…" James looked at her and grinned.

"I hope the insult comes after the stammering." He told her. Lily laughed. Maeve grew red.

"You infuriating little prick." She said after a while. James laughed and put his fork down. He struck a 'thoughtful' pose.

"Now where have I heard that phrase… I think, I think…" Maeve got up and ran around.

"Madame Pomfrey. We need to go to Madame Pomfrey. Potter is thinking. THINKING!" She grabbed James by the hand and pulled him after her. She ran to the Hospital wing and everyone else was following her. Maeve pushed open the hospital doors.

"Madame Pomfrey! Potter is delirious. He actually told us he was THINKING." She emphasised the 'thinking'. Madame Pomfrey came to see what all the commotion was about. She saw Maeve yelling. She smiled when she managed to make sense of her yelling.

"Ms Smith, calm down."

"Ms, my friend's LIFE is at stake here. He says he was thinking. What about when he starts doing his homework, or worse… I can't say it." She clamped her mouth shut. Lily looked at her and shook her head.

"Please say what you were going to say. We really wanted to hear it." She said in a monotone, not caring whether she knew or not. She was being sarcastic. She saw Maeve act up. Maeve closed her eyes and bunched up her fists. She finally whispered.

"Studying." Sirius gave a barkish laugh. Madame Pomfrey had to bite her lip as not to burst out laughing as well.

"How about I give him a 'back to normal potion' and give you a 'calming potion'?" Madame Pomfrey took James first to her office.

"Now Potter, it's early in the morning and Ms Smith must've drunk something. So I will give you water to drink."

"But, what about my potion?" James asked.

"Potter, there is no such potion as the 'back to normal' potion."

"I want my potion." James insisted quite stubbornly. Madame Pomfrey sighed and gave him a potion off her shelf.

"Thank you" James drank the contents of the vial and gave it back to the nurse.

"Now Mr Potter bring Ms Smith in."

Maeve came in bouncing.

"Oh thank you Miss. He's feeling quite better." Madame Pomfrey gave her the potion and Maeve drank it. Immediately she stopped twitching and was calm.

"Bye, bye Miss." And with that the six friends had to run to get to class on time.

"I will kill you Maeve." Lily panted as they run towards transfiguration.

----

Other than being late for transfiguration, the day rolled by quite uneventfully. Maeve realised half-way through dinner that she had to discuss the 'Harry Potter' book with Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry you guys, I gotta go." She left before anyone could say anything. She ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had to tell him everything fast.

"Vampire Lollies." She yelled at the gargoyle and ran up to see the headmaster.

"Hello Ms Smith." He said. Maeve greeted him back and sat down opposite him.

"Ah, I see you're reading Emma." Maeve looked at him and glared at him.

"Actually no, it's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"Sir! It's horrible! It shows the future. At least I think it does. It has Lily, James and Sirius here. It even has YOU and Hagrid. How do I know this isn't dark magic?" Professor Dumbledore looked at her over his spectacles.

"Maeve, you have to accept what's been entrusted to you. When times are dire you will need to fix it up." Despite the tears leaking out of Maeve's eyes, she managed to speak coherently.

"But sir, they're all dead." She stared at him and saw something in his eyes she couldn't describe. After a while of silence he spoke.

"Who is dead?" He asked.

"Lily and James" Maeve was sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I can't d-do this! I can't read a f-future w-w-withou-without them." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Professor Dumbledore looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Maeve, I know how hard this is. But you must read it. You can save many people." Maeve looked at him and nodded forlornly.

"They have a son…" Professor Dumbledore put up a hand to stop her from saying anything more.

"Such power belonging to me might create a disastrous consequence." Maeve looked at him curiously now. He shook himself out of a trance and smiled at her.

"I suggest you read the rest of the books and try and work out something." Maeve knew this was the end of their discussion. After exchanging their goodbyes, Maeve headed back to the common room deep in thought. She had the whole future in her hands. What could she do? Harry Potter was the son of her two best mates. He had managed to survive so much and just from the first book. She wanted to read the rest of his adventures immediately. She laughed and she could picture Harry perfectly. She couldn't believe that her two best mates were going to die. She was going to have to do something about it. Maybe she could prevent it. She would move next to them and keep tabs on them. She ran to her room so that she could continue her series.

---

Over the next week Maeve was busy and hardly spoke to Lily, James and Sirius. She had told them that she was working really hard to produce something for Dumbledore, and they left her alone. She hated lying but the books were so good and gave her so much information that she couldn't stop. She was now reading the last one, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She put it down though to ponder over everything.

'James and Lily have to die. There's no way Harry can survive without Lily dying. But if Lily is alive, and James too, Harry won't be famous. But then he won't save all those people. He also wouldn't be friends with the Weasleys. Which reminds me, I have to check up on them. The only problem is Snape. What can I do about him? I'll have to warn him to be nice to Harry or else he's in trouble. I'll also have to live here and keep an eye on Harry. No I can't. No one must see me, everyone must forget about me. So far I'm not mentioned in the books and no one should remember I'm Lily's best friend. After Liy gets married I'll erase their minds and everyone's. No wait hang on I can do a simple charm that'll make everyone forget about me when Lily and James die. Yeah that's what I'll do.' Maeve stopped her train of thoughts to return to her book. On the first page she saw scrawled in messy handwriting something she had never read before.

She who is prophesized to save lives

Will come across the future in her hands

She will be smart and mature for what is to appear

Because she is the one whom I have chosen

The one who will save not one life but many

She has to choose the right path

The one that she takes she cannot go back

She opens a door which cannot open again

May her spirit be high,

and her confidence never to cease

May she take what comes with maturity

And accept happiness and sadness

Maeve read and re-read the paragraph again and again. It was directed at her. She had found the future. So Professor Dumbledore was right! She was given this task to save lives. Maybe she could save his life. She had cried when in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when Cedric died and Harry saw his parents again. Lily and James were always with him. She knew it. And in the sixth book when Professor Dumbledore had died she cried every time she saw him and no one knew why. He couldn't die; Dumbledore was going to bury them all. He was immortal, he could never die. Slowly, slowly Maeve accepted the fact and moved on. The most she cried at was at Sirius' death. She couldn't bear it. Whenever Sirius kissed her on the head and laughed her clumsiness she would give a sad smile and think about that stupid veil. As long as Remus didn't die she was fine. She somehow knew that Remus was going to marry Tonks in the book. It was weird, Tonks was now three years old and how many years later they would end up married. So would Alice and Frank who had already graduated. She would never marry; if she couldn't have Sirius, she wouldn't have anyone. She opened the last book and started to read.

---

When Lily came into the common room late that evening she found Maeve crying buckets.

"Maeve what happened!" She ran to her friend and put an arm around her. Maeve looked at her friend and this made her cry even harder. Their son had managed to conquer the Dark Lord and they would never be there in flesh to witness it. Lily comforted her without knowing what was making her act this way. She saw that Maeve had finished Pride and Prejudice.

"Are you crying over the book?" Maeve nodded and started crying harder.

"What happened?" Maeve looked at her and stopped crying for a minute. She was in deep trouble now. What would she tell Lily.

"Mr Darcy is so sweet!" She wailed and broke into tears again. Remus was dead. James and Lily were already dead. Sirius was gone. Harry, poor Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Week at Hogwarts Ever For Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Maeve and the Other 7 Years.**

"It's our last week!" Lily exclaimed slapping James on the back.

"Yeah I know Lils. Problem is, I actually want to graduate in flesh, not in dead." For some reason this made everyone laugh except for Maeve.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She managed to give him a watery smile.

"Our last year is having a horrible impact on her." Peter said grinning. Maeve turned around sharply.

"Shut the hell up." Everyone looked at her strangely. They knew she never liked him but lately she was even meaner to him than before.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sirius whispered in her ear so that no one could hear. Maeve smiled at him and told him that it must've been the heat.

"Is it because I'm close to you?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh yeah, I mean why ever should I use a charm to heat myself up, I have you!" They both laughed.

"You know Maeve you're really weird." He said after they had calmed down.

"That's why I'm dating you." Sirius laughed. After a while he glared at her.

"Hey! I just got that!" Maeve smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"People ask me why I date a dunce, I just tell them 'he's so darn cute'" Sirius looked at her and his eye twinkled. He ran forward before Maeve had time to react. He laid her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started heading for the lake.

"Put me down!" Maeve kicked and punched but Sirius didn't stir. After a minute she stopped because she got tired and took to staring at his arse.

"You have a nice arse." She commented. She missed Sirius' grin.

"Thank you my dear." Maeve wanted to see where they were heading so she looked through his legs. She saw the lake coming closer and closer. She started kicking and screaming again.

"Sirius!" She screamed. Sirius grinned and changed her position. She was now holding his neck and he was holding the rest of her.

"Say sorry."

"For what?" She said, fear creeping in her voice.

"For calling me a dunce" He said.

"Nope." She refused. Absolutely refused.

"Say sorry." Sirius repeated again.

"But I said the truth. What kind of a free world is this if you can't say that 2 plus 2 equals 5?" Sirius looked at her weirdly.

"Even I know it makes four." Maeve looked at him and blew a raspberry.

"Sirius you dolt! Freedom, two plus… Oh you're hopeless!" She threw her hands in the air and lost balance. She fell into the lake with a huge splash. When she swam to the surface she saw Sirius doubled back with laughter.

"You idiot. I wasn't going to push you in." He said extending a hand, knowing the dangers, and helped her out. She came out and inspected her wet clothes.

"Great, today, out of all the bloody days, I had to wear white!" She looked at her white top which had gone see through and suck to her body. Sirius stared at her.

"Stop staring." She said trying to hide herself with her robe but it was uncomfortable. Sirius couldn't stop staring. He never knew that she had a body like that. She wasn't thin nor was she fat. She had a bit of a tummy but it looked more like muscle than fat. She was perfect.

"Sirius…" Maeve started. She couldn't have him staring at her like that. She concentrated really hard and soon she was dry again.

"Hey!" Sirius said when he noticed that her robes were normal again.

"It was disgusting the way you were ogling at me." Sirius grinned at her and draped a casual hand over her shoulders.

"It was nice while it lasted." Maeve slapped him on the hand but she smiled.

---

The group was sitting in the common room later that night talking.

"What are you guys going to do when you grow up?" Sirius asked. James was sitting on the couch playing with Lily's hair, she was lying on the couch but her head was on his lap. Remus was sitting on a comfortable armchair looking at the fire. Sirius and Maeve occupied another armchair. Maeve was sitting on his lap, her legs tucked under her. Sirius was holding her protectively and rested his chin on her shoulder blade.

"I don't know." Lily said. James heard something in her voice that told him she was keeping something from them.

"I applied to become an unspeakable." He said. Lily looked up at him.

"You can tell people if you've applied for that position?" James looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, as long as you don't say anything about what you learn there."

"Oh. Well I also applied to become an unspeakable." She said and stared at the fire again.

"That's good money." Sirius commented.

"What are you going to do Sir?" Lily asked not taking her eye off the fire.

"I want a family but I want to be in my twenties with a good job." When he said this he hugged Maeve. Maeve looked at them and smiled sadly.

"What kind of job?" James asked, braiding Lily's hair.

"I want to organise the Auror raids. I didn't pass the test to become an Auror." Everyone looked at him.

"You need a person who's parents have got money and contacts at the minister. You know how fucked up our ministry is." Everyone nodded. The head of the Auror department was an old friend of Mrs Black. They knew how much she hated Sirius after he had 'chosen who he was working with'. Maeve smiled at him and started playing with his hands.

"How about you Rem?" Lily asked Remus.

"I can hardly get a job. Who would hire a werewolf?" He said sadly. Everyone looked at him and that killed the mood.

"You can live with me until I hop it." James said. Lily laughed. "You can too." He told her. She looked at him.

"Live with you?" She echoed.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to go back to the muggle world with Petunia."

"Thanks James."

"So you're taking the offer?" Maeve asked her.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought we were going to live together, but that's ok." Lily looked at her best friend.

"You can live with me." Sirius interjected before Lily could say anything.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a small apartment. One room, but I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

"No it's too much trouble." Once again her spirits dampened.

"No, I insist." Maeve could do nothing else but accept the offer.

"We're all accommodated for next year, woohoo!" Sirius whooped. Everyone laughed.

"Actually, now that you're all here I'd like to ask Lily something." Everyone stared at James, including Lily. No one said anything for a while.

"What are you going to ask her?" Maeve asked after a while.

"Well I thought that was enough, but obviously you need more words."

"You idiot, you could've been asking me how I went on my NEWTS."

"Well I wasn't. Does that give you a clue."

"I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Damn it Lily. Would you like to…"

"Would I like to what." She asked still staring at him.

"Marry him, yeah right." Sirius said staring at Maeve. Everyone looked at James and James glared at Sirius. Sirius turned to look at James.

"Oh shit, that's what you were going to ask her!" Maeve punched him on the shoulder.

"Idiot!" Lily laughed at them.

"It's ok. And yes James." James glared at Sirius and after a while he registered what Lily had said.

"YEY!" He screamed with happiness. Lily chuckled.

"Hey, it's getting late Maeve said after a while. Everyone went to sleep leaving James and Lily alone.

The next day came and the five of them met in the common room.

"Six more days." Sirius said. Everyone looked around the common room like they were looking at it for the last time.

"At least we'll still be together." James said holding Lily's hand.

"Yeah, and we'll always have memories of Hogwarts. All the pictures we took? We even have a prank book." Remus said.

"We have pictures of every single year."

"And every time Lily turned James down." Everyone laughed while James' ears turned red. Lily looked at him and hugged his middle.

"I love you" She whispered. James answered by kissing the top of her head.

"Aww, look at them. Love turned into hate." Sirius said looking at his mates.

"You moron, it's hate turned into love." Maeve said slapping him on the head. Sirius rubbed his head and looked at Maeve.

"Nah, ah. James hasn't told you guys anything has he?" James glared his mate. "See! He's giving me the evil eye, so that means I am telling the truth. Otherwise why would he be staring at me like that?"

"I don't know Sirius, why is my fiancée looking at you like that?" Lily said staring at him with her arms crossed against her chest. Every turned to stare at him. Sirius grinned at them all.

"Lily my dear, something you should know about your fiancée, he swings both ways." James' eyes turned into fury as he lunged towards his best friend. He held him in a headlock and was repeating,

"You idiot, you moron! You lie!" Lily and Maeve laughed while Remus tried to help Sirius.

"Come on James, no one takes me seriously." Sirius said. Everyone heard what he had said and burst out laughing. A while later Sirius laughed as well.

"I just got that!" He said in between his bark-like laughter.

Maeve looked at her boyfriend and then at her friends. She had the best group ever and no one was going to survive.

'Unless… Lily and James have to die, or else Harry won't be Harry Potter. Sirius has to die as well but does he? As much as it pains me to say, he has to die. In the last battle though, Remus and Tonks don't have to die. Neither do all the fifty others. I can change the future up until Harry's fifth year. I can tell Dumbledore everything I know about these Horcruxes. I gotta plan everything out.'

"Hey Maeve." Sirius said coming in.

"Hey Sir." Sirius sat down next to Maeve and put an arm around her shoulder. Maeve snuggled up close to him.

"Do you want to find a bigger apartment? Maybe a house?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should, I'll look for one.

"Hang on, I think I had a piece of parchment here that shows houses for sale." Sirius took out a piece of parchment. He and Maeve unfolded and saw twenty miniature pictures of houses. Sirius pointed his wand on one picture and a model of the house appeared in front of them.

"Ew, not that one." Maeve said. She pointed at the second house. They went from house to house until Maeve found the perfect one. It was in the Oxford. It was a small house with three en-suite rooms and a kitchen. Two living rooms, one study room and an attic.

"Sirius! This is perfect!" Sirius looked at the price and approved.

"We'll get it. I'll contact the person in the morning."

"Are we really buying it?" Maeve asked her eyes shining.

"Yup."

"Well I'll give you my vault number so you can get the money from there." Sirius looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"To buy the house silly." She laughed and hugged him around the middle. Sirius smiled.

"It's so weird to see Lily and James grown up and about to get married." Sirius commented.

"I know! It seems only yesterday they were bickering and shouting insults at each other."

"James planning about which tactic to win Lily." Sirius sighed as he pulled Maeve closer.

"That's so weird. What did he use to do?"

"Well he was always depressed after Lily turned him down. Then there was one time and he told us that one day he would marry Lily." Maeve laughed. "We thought then that, that was the most unlikely thing to happen." Maeve smiled and thought of the books in her suitcase upstairs.

"Well Lily always called James a bully and an arsehole." Sirius grinned. That sounded just like Lily.

"Out of all of us, you've changed the most." He told her.

"How?" She looked up at him.

"When we dated you were a girly girl. Always wearing pink and pretty colours. Your hair was a light brown and you had a cute figure. Now you're tall, athletic, purple hair, dress all in black and have a great sense of humour." He stopped and then added. "You're smarter too." He grinned down at her as she gave him a playful slap on his cheek.

"Yeah I know. When I broke up with you I also found out about my powers and decided to make myself all different. I also used to be really popular remember."

"How come no one knows who you are now? Or at least don't know you how they knew you." Maeve grinned showing her straight teeth. It was the first time Sirius saw her grin like that.

"A spell gone bad." Sirius looked at her, questioning her with a look. "Well I was practising to move a pencil and after I got it right and moved it. When I came out I saw some people from my Herbology class who always talked to me and they never said anything to me. It was like that for a week and I decided to change my look." She started playing with Sirius' fingers.

"Is that how I forgot about you?" He asked her.

"Well I found out that the spell made them forget my special quality. I guess you forgot that and everything I was."

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered.

"For what" Maeve held his finger and looked up at him.

"For everything." Maeve smiled at him and kissed him on the nose.

"All's forgiven."

0000000

Later that evening Sirius and Maeve went for a walk around the lake. Remus was trying to read as many books as possible before he left Hogwarts, Peter was down in the kitchens while James and Lily were sitting on James' bed in his dormitory, speaking.

"Lily?"

"Hm?" Lily didn't look up from the magazine she was reading.

"When do you want to get married?" This caught her attention. She looked at him while she thought.

"How about when we get the job, about two months later?" James looked at her.

"I already got the job. They sent me a letter today." Lily looked at him.

"What? I haven't gotten anything yet."

"No news is good news." James said optimistically.

"No, no, no. I didn't get the job." Lily said in a soft voice. James scrambled over and hugged her.

"Come one sweetie. I'm sure you'll get the job. Wait a bit more." Lily hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

-

"Tell me a story Lils." James said breaking the silence.

"Which one?"

"My favourite one."

"Once upon a time there was a family called the Darling family. There was a mother a father, a daughter and two brothers. Wendy was the eldest daughter, John was the eldest son and Michael was the youngest brother. Every night Wendy's mother told the adventures of Peter Pan. Without them knowing Peter Pan was, every night, outside their window, listening…" James interrupted her.

"Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up." He said as if he was reading a caption.

"And…"

"Isn't it weird; A boy never growing up. It's not… possible." James finished.

"What's not possible?" Lily asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Peter. He never grew up. He lived without a mother and father." Lily smiled.

"Oh and unicorns and dragons are possible. Imagine if you were a muggle and someone told you unicorns existed. Thestrals? Ministry of Magic?" James looked at her. "James they're fairytales." Lily told him.

"I know they are. But still. Magic exists, we can prove it. But Neverland? It can't exist." James persisted.

"James, if you told a muggle magic existed they would tell you 'yeah right' and laugh at you for your ignorance. What you don't see doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

"Yes but this is not possible!" James said stubbornly.

"James if you told me about Hogwarts 10 years ago I wouldn't have believed it either."

"So you're telling me that one day I'll go to Neverland?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it thought." James pointed out.

"I never."

"Yes you did. You said that you wouldn't have believed in Hogwarts if you didn't get accepted into it. So you saw Hogwarts to believe in magic."

"Yes but James that's different."

"How?"

"Magic is one thing. Pirates and little boys never growing is another thing."

"So pirates don't exist?" James questioned.

"I never said that. Look James drop the subject ok."

"No, Neverland doesn't exist." James said having the final word. Lily smiled inwardly. James was always like that. He was stubborn and always liked having the final word.

-----

"Lalalala, it's morning. Rise and shine!!" Lily ran into the boys' rooms and opened the windows.

"Lily!" Three voices were heard.

"But where is the fourth?" Maeve said putting her hand to her ear.

"Probably asleep. Like a normal person." Remus grumbled as he pulled on trousers and t-shirt on. Lily went over to James' bed and kissed him on the cheek. A couple of minutes later they were in deep conversation.

"Well I'm going to have breakfast." Remus said yawning and stretching.

"Oh no Mister. You stay here and help me wake this here." Remus looked at her and then at Sirius.

"Nope, you woke me up, I'm going to eat. You wake him up." He walked towards the door.

"How am I meant to wake him up?" Maeve said. Remus turned the knob and looked behind him.

"Use your imagination." And walked out. Maeve sighed and put her hands on her hips. She went to Sirius' bed and shook him gently.

"Siri? Sirius. Wake uuuup" She sang in his ear softly. Sirius didn't stir. "SIRIUS!" She yelled in his ear. Sirius only coughed and then snuggled up to his pillow. Maeve started getting impatient. She ripped off his blanket and yelled in his ear.

"Sirius Black! If you don't wake up this instant I will hex into the next century." Sirius woke up with a start and whipped his head around. He saw Maeve and yawned.

"What's up Maeve?" He let his blanket fall and Maeve saw his chest. He had a small tummy but it looked toned. His arms had muscle and veins, just the way Maeve liked it. Sirius scratched his head making his hair messier than it already was. Maeve smiled.

"Get ready Sirius." She got up and started to leave but Sirius had other plans. He grabbed her hand and pushed her on his bed.  
"Haha" He laughed. Maeve groaned.

"Sirius. Come on, I want to eat." Sirius grinned. He took his blanket and places Maeve the middle. He rolled the blanket up and tucked the corners in tightly so that she couldn't get free.

"Haha" He laughed again. He got up to shower and brush his teeth. Maeve looked at him and thought 'how stupid'. She was soon free and ran out the room.

----

"You ran away." Sirius said as he sat down next to Maeve and piled his head sky high.

"What did I miss." She smirked.

"Well by the time I came out of the shower James and Lily were snogging on James' bed like there was no tomorrow." Maeve laughed. Sirius shoved bacon into his mouth. "We could have been doing the same thing he told her." Maeve looked at him.

"Yeah right."

"Oh yeah we were." Sirius said.

The doors opened and Lily came in all red.

"Sirius, say that again and I will kill you." James said as he sat opposite his friends.

"What did he say?" Maeve said kicking Sirius just as he was about to open his mouth. Sirius winced in pain.

"He saw me and Lily…occupied and he yelled- Baby Xavier's on his way." Sirius grinned.

"You guys were getting it on."

"Sirius, I'm about to get married."

"I don't want an x-rated dormitory… or a friend for that matter." This made Lily blush more.

"Sirius shut up." James said and started eating.

"Xavier?" Maeve asked Sirius.

"Yeah I like that name."

"I thought you wanted Jet." She said.

"Yes I want Jet for MY kid. Xavier is another cool funky name."

"Well, if we ever do have a boy," Lily said. "It would be Harry. After James' dad." James nodded his approval.

-

"What are we going to do today?" James asked as they sat under a tree.

"I don't know."

"Let's leave something here that'll make Hogwarts never forget us." James suggested.

"I think we have detention records to make us never be forgotten." Remus laughed.

"Let's throw Lily in the lake." Sirius said getting up. Lily didn't have time to protest. The guys got her and picked her up. She screamed.

"Maeve help!" Maeve gave her an evil grin.

Maeve watched from the bank as the boys threw Lily in the lake. She looked at them as tears leaked out of her eyes. They all looked at her and smiled. That image was frozen in her memory and nothing could erase it. For now, everything was fine. She had the best boyfriend and best friends anyone could ask for. For now she was content.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This story is over. It's my first one ever and I think it started out as crap, but as it got on I think it improved. I really liked reading it. There's going to be a sequel up and then another story. If you guys want one tell me. Anything you want to be included later on- I'll work around it. If you guys could tell me what you think about it, it would be much appreciated. I'd like the thank everyone- 9 people- who actually read the whole story ) I don't want to be like those people who are always bugging you guys to review p If you guys want me to read your story- it has to be Lily and James or else I might not read it… ok now here are some things I have to tell you:

Best Movies Ever- :: you guys are going out of your house now to rent these movies p p:: they are really awesome!!!

-Bring it on

-Bring it on- all or nothing

-To Kill A Mockingbird

-Pearl Harbour (Historically incorrect but great movie all the same)

Any movies that you guys want me to watch tell me cause I'm looking out for good movies….


End file.
